Believe in a miracle, and it'll find you
by Smile 83
Summary: 60 years POST BD: Edward and Bella are in high school once again. A new student is very interested in Edward. And if having someone after your husband isn't enough, Bella has been having weird feelings lately, feelings that resemble certain human ones...
1. Chapter 1: Tiffany De Lisa

**Summary: ****60 years POST BD: Edward and Bella are in high school once again. A new student is very interested in Edward. And if having someone after your husband isn't enough, Bella has been having weird feelings lately, feelings that resemble certain human ones...**

***A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction story so please don't be too hard on me. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or typos. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **** _**

_Chapter 1: Tiffany De Lisa_

**BPOV**

I was curled up on the couch with Edward pretending to sleep. Every so often, we take our night to "sleep" as humans would do. Emmett calls it a waste of time but to us it is pleasurable. Being together in silence is very comforting and peaceful sometimes. That is until Alice gets a hold of us...or rather me.

"BELLA YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES TO GET IN MY ROOM!" she screamed from her room.

"10 more minutes Alice" I mumbled against Edward. I knew she could hear me just fine.

"I've given you the whole night to cuddle with your husband. Now all I ask if for a simple hour of your time. Don't make me come over there." She threatened.

"I think it's best if we get up love. We wouldn't want to get on Alice's bad side now would we?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Fine." I grumbled and untangled myself from Edward.

It's been nearly 60 years years since the whole Volturi ordeal. Edward and I have been closer than ever, I loved him more each passing day, though I never understood how that was possible. As for our daughter Renesmee, she and Jacob just celebrated their 48-year wedding anniversary. Jake kept phasing so that he could stay young with Nessie but it was hard for him since most of the pack members have passed away. Lucky for them, there was no drama in their love story. Jacob respectfully waited the whole seven and a half years it took Nessie to finish growing before confessing his undying love for her. They've been inseparable ever since. They got married five years later. Surprisingly Edward didn't kill Jacob. In fact, they've become very close friends, like brothers. I was happy my daughter and best friend got there happily ever after just like I did.

"BELLA 30 SECONDS." Dam pixie. Better get it over with. It's unbelievable that even after twenty years as a vampire I'm still a regular victim or Bella Barbie. I guess some things just never change.

I walked into Alice's room to let the torture commence. I knew what was coming. It was our first day back at school after Spring/March break. Why this day was different from any other day is beyond me. Alice will be Alice. She will use any excuse for a makeover.

"Finally Bella. I was beginning to wonder whether or not I would need to drag you here. Now sit. I've chosen the perfect outfit for you to wear." She said as she scattered off into her over sized closet to get me my close for the day.

"Why is today so special Alice?" I asked while she came out with a short silver Dolce and Gabbana dress, navy blue open toe Christian Louboutin high heels, a white Gucci knee length cotton jacket, a Coach Purse and Versace sun glasses.

"Alice there is no way in hell I'm wearing that!" I exclaimed backing away.

"But Bella, she wined like a five year old, you have to. There's a new student starting today and you know how I feel about first impressions."

"Why in the world would I want to look like I'm on my way to a weeding? It's high school Alice! No one dresses like that." I argued.

"They would if they could Bella. Trust me it's going to look fabulous on you. And besides, Edward will love it." I can tell she really wants me to wear it when she pulls the Edward card.

"Edward finds me beautiful in anything I wear."

"Of course he does but he'd prefer you wear something flattering. Come on Bella! What husband in their right mind wouldn't want to see their wife in this?" She waved her hand up and down like those models that are show casing an object.

"Please at least give me something more casual." I tried to reason.

"I would but like I said, a new student is starting today. She'll be all over Edward and I'm just trying to help you put her in her place." She knew I wouldn't say no now. Some insignificant human is going to try and get _my _Edward? I don't think so. I know he'd never take notice to her or any other woman for that matter but this new girl is going to have to learn that he is _mine._

"Fine you win." I agreed.

"Yay! She screamed. I can't wait to see her face when she sees you. Oh and, she'll try to talk to you to learn more about her _competition_" She said making quote marks in the air on competition. "Don't be a bitch with her though. Wait for her to make the move first. Be the little shy sweet girl we know and love first. Now go and get changed. I still need to do your hair." She finished, pushing me out the door.

I went back to my room to get dressed and looked myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked _good. _That'll show her whose boss. I went back to Alice's room for the final touches. She let my hair down to the length of my breasts and straightened it. It made it look more casual that way. She added the navy blue necklace that matched the heels and was a gift from Edward for our anniversary this year. Of course, it was blue since it still remained his favourite color on me. Once she was done, I went down stairs to join Edward. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a blue polo that showed off his toned chest. Alice must have picked out his outfit as well because his shirt matched my heels but not in a way anyone would notice. He smiled when he saw me descending the stairs. "You look extraordinarily beautiful love." He whispered in my ear and bit down on my ear lobe.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Mr Cullen." I answered, half dazed from his breath on my face.

Alice threw the keys for _my _new car at me. "Here, take the Bugatti. It'll look good with your outfits." She said with a smile. Great, now we were coordinating cars too. I caught the keys and rolled my eyes. Edward decided it was time to get me a new car and since I took a liking to fast cars, he thought it was acceptable to buy me my very own Bugatti Veyron, most expensive, most powerful and fastest car in world. This would be the first time we take it out in public. This should be fun, I thought sarcastically.

"We better get going love." Edward said as he started taking the keys out of my hands. I snatched them back. "Nice try. But I'll be the one driving since it is my car." I answered with a smile. "See you guys at school." I added while taking hold or Edwards hand and heading towards the car.

**EPOV**

_Omg check out that car! _

_A BUGATTI VEYRON! WHO CAN AFFORD THAT?_

_Sweet ride! Maybe they will let me drive it. _

_Who is driving that baby? I should ask her out! _

These were the thoughts that were swirling around in my head from the student body. After about two years at this school you'd think people would get used to the Cullens cars. We haven't exactly been broad casting our wealth either but it seems pretty obvious. We normally don't show off our cars in public so we have a better chance of fitting in. With the car we're driving today, all that effort was useless. We were now located in another small town of the Olympic Peninsula, Lilliwaup. It was far enough from Forks that we shouldn't run into anyone from there but even if we did they probably wouldn't remember us. They would be in there late 70 by now.

Bella parked the car and I went to the driver's side to help her out. I took her hand and pushed her against the car to kiss her.

_The Cullen's. Figures. _

_Why would he kiss_ her? _She's nothing special. _

_If only he were mine..._

_When they finally break up I'll make sure to be her shoulder to cry on. Chicks dig that shit. Then I can sleep with _the_ Bella Masen. _

Stupid humans. When will they grasp the fact that Bella and I are meant for each other and not going to break up. We weren't just an ordinary high school couple. We were married for twenty years for god's sake. I hope one day they'll understand the meaning of the word love.

Bella and I began walking towards the building and to our lockers when Emmett showed up.

"That was quite a performance you guys did out there. I was sure Eddie boy was going to take you on the roof in front of the school." He said. Bella looked like she would be blushing if she still could.

"For the last time Emmett. I told you not to call me Eddie!" I growled at him.

"Oh I'm so scared. Help me from the big bag vampire." He snickered.

"Shut it! Someone could hear you, you know." I hissed back.

"Will you two children stop it already? We have to get to class. I'll see you later Edward." Bella said giving me a quit kiss on the lips and walking away. I looked at my watch. If I didn't get a move on I would be late for my history class. When I got there the teacher was running late. Thank god.

As I took my seat in the back of the class near Leanne, I heard her talking to the new girl. Leanne was the wanna be queen bee. She had the right character for it. She could get any guys she wanted, except us Cullens, to her disappointment, with her fake blond hair and big boobs. I listened in as I realized they were talking about me.

"OMG, who's that hotty?" Asked the new girl whose name I learned was Tiffany. _He's so mine. _She thought. Not going to happen, I thought.

"_That's _Edward Cullen. He's totally off limits."answered Jessica. _For now, _Tiffany added in her head.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Bella Masen." I was so happy when Bella decided to go by Masen. She said that since she couldn't be a Cullen with me she'd a least want my human last name so we'd still be bonded. That had made me love her even more. Like every time I thought of my wife, I caught myself wondering how I got so lucky.

"I can so take her."

"Good luck with that, you'll need it. Everyone in this school has tried to separate those two. No one has succeeded. They're like the IT couple." Hmmm, I didn't know we had been given that title.

"That's because he hasn't meet me yet. He'll be begging for me." Was this human so vein and naive? Who would what a girl as superficial as her?

"Wait until you see her though. She'll give you a run for your money."

"Why is she pretty?" Tiffany questioned. _As if she can have anything on me,_ she added in her vile mind.

"More like drop dead gorgeous. She looks like a runaway model or something. They're all stinking rich. I mean beyond rich. Did you see the car she was driving? It must cost more than my entire house. She's on every guy's number 1 list." I had to contain a growl at that last comment. I'll never get used to men throwing themselves all over her.

"Maybe she was before me. Besides, when do high school relationships ever last?"

"Apparently this one does. They've been together since all of them moved here. They're said to have been dating since they were like 14." _More like 62 years, _I thought with a smile, reliving the last 60 years of pure bliss in my mind.

"All of them? How many are they?"

"Oh, the Cullens are eight kids."

"EIGHT?" she screeched.

"Ya, but they're all adopted. There's no way Doctor Cullen and his wife have teenage kids. They're like in their twenties."

"Omg. Why would they want eight teenage kids?"

"Who knows? Four of them are in our grade. Edward, Jacob, Bella and her twin Alice. Then there's Emmett, Jasper and his twin Rosalie who are seniors. And then there's Renesmee who's a freshman and Edwards sister."

"Wow"

"I know. The weird thing is though they're all coupled up. I guess it's not illegal since they're not actually related. Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Jacob and Renesmee. But Edward is the most gorgeous of all the guys and Bella and Rosalie are like tied for the girls. You'll understand when you see them. By the way, if you want to check out the competition you can easily talk to Bella. She's actually really nice if you're not on her bad side that is."

"I bet it's all an act for Edward. She's probably a real bitch in reality."

"You'll have the opportunity your next class. She's with you in Spanish." finished Leanne, ignoring Tiffany's last statement. I was so caught up in what they were saying that I didn't even realize that class was almost over.

***A/N: Please review. I have more chapters written and will be posted if I get good reviews. So press that button. I'll try to update once or twice a week. Thanks a million. **** 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the competition

***A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you liked my first chapter. I hope I don't disappoint with the rest. Just one thing, as a group, they will all be known as the Cullens though technically they have different last names to keep there story; Hale, Masen, Cullen... It's just much easier for me that way. Oh and I rated this story as T just because I'm paranoid. :P **

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I don't own twilight but I I'd appreciate it if you didn't take my story. Sorry if anything resembles your stories, it's not my intention to copy. **

**Now here's chapter 2! **** Enjoy. **

_Chapter two: Meeting the competition_

**BPOV**

Edward met me after my first class as usual. I had to get my books from my locker for my next class and he accompanied me holding my hand. Unexpectedly, he pushed me against the lockers and we engaged in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, we were both breathless. I gave him a look that said _what was that for?_ He answered by pulling me into a bone crushing hug and whispered in my ear: because I love you. That melted my heart. "I love you too, forever and always." was my reply. As we walked towards my next class I realized we had quite an audience during our little PDA action. He kissed my check by the door and told me he'd see me at lunch. I had such a perfect husband.

As I walked into my next class, I saw a new girl sitting beside my seat. I had to remember that Alice said not to act out of the ordinary. I was generally not a vulgar person but when someone tries to come between Edward and I, my possessive side makes an unpleasant appearance. I sat down giving her a small smile. The teacher was running late so I decided to start small talk.

"Hi, I'm Bella Masen. It's nice to meet you." I started.

"Hey, I'm Tiffany De Lisa." She answered nicely.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, a small town in North Carolina. My mom got a job offer over here, so here I am." She said gesturing towards herself. Oddly enough, if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was actually kind of nice.

"I know how it feels coming from a small town. My family and I moved around a lot so I've been to many different towns, some smaller then others." I added for the conversations sake.

"You have siblings?" she questioned, feigning oblivion.

"Seven actually, well six and a boyfriend." I answered laughing.

"You're boyfriend is your brother?" She asked confused, fakely I should say.

"He's not technically my brother. We're all adopted. Edward was one of the first into the family and when I got taken in when I was 14, I don't know, we just clicked I guess. We've been together ever since." I told her as if she didn't already know. We tried to keep our story as plausible and believable as possible but we still only mentioned the bear minimum.

"Isn't it kind of weird since you live together?" This has been a question that we've heard a lot when we first moved.

"Not really, I mean what girl wouldn't want to live with her boyfriend right? But we each have our separate rooms and Carlisle and Esme trust us." I answered honestly, besides the separate rooms though. I was trying my hardest to sound casual.

"You mean they honestly think you don't sneak into each others rooms when they're asleep?" she asked genuinely surprised and curious.

"Not exactly. They know that there's a high possibility that we do get together at night, what with four couples in the house, but they trust us to be safe and all."

"Well that must take a lot of confidence on their part. Wouldn't it be awkward if you guys broke up?"

"I don't think it would happen because we love each other so much but if the situation were to awkward, I highly doubt it would be because we were friends before being boyfriend and girlfriend. That kind of friendship and relationship doesn't just go away." I answered truthfully.

Thankfully the teacher arrived and class started. I know I gave Tiffany a lot to ponder but the situation was far from being over.

**TPOV**

Oh my God, Bella Masen was a total beauty. I mean when Leanne told me about her, I thought she was exaggerating because she must have gotten turned down by Edward, but wow. On top of that, her clothes were off the hook. I can't believe she was wearing Louboutin shoes and a 1700$ Dolce Gabbana dress I had seen online. It was beyond unfair. Her closet must cost more then my entire house. Soon though, her man will be mine.

My next class was luckily with Edward Cullen. I had to make a move now. Show him that I was available. This should be easy. I was wearing my best clothes and was going to use my killer smile. He won't even know what hit him. I spotted him sitting in the back and took a sit next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked trying to sound sweet and naive.

"No, it's available." He answered not giving me a second glace. No way that won't work.

"Excuse-me, I seem to have forgotten my pencil. Would you be so kind as to lend me one for this class?" I asked giving him my irresistible smile. To my huge disappointment, he didn't seem fazed when he handed me a pencil. I made sure to brush my fingers on his hand, it was surprisingly very cold. Oh well, must be the weather.

During class, I _subtly_ move my hand towards him to eventually rest on his. He quickly moved them under the desk before I could get close enough. He must be shy then. So after class I decided to ask him to show me around the school. A great excuse to meet up with him.

"So um Edward is it?" I asked trying to sound as if I didn't know better. He just nodded in response.

"I was wondering if you'd give me a tour of the school after classes to show me around." I sweetly asked. He wouldn't be so ride as to refuse. I've heard he was a gentleman, and gentleman don't refuse ladies.

"I'm sorry but I have to bring my girlfriend home after school but I'm sure anyone else would be more then happy to help you." He actually turned _me_ down?

"Can't she get a ride with one of your other siblings? I'd really appreciate it if you'd help me." I asked threw my eye lashes. Guys loved it when I did that.

"I believe we'll be late for our next class. Sorry but you'll have to find someone else." He answered rather coldly, taking his books and leaving the class room. Obviously this would be harder then I thought. Never less, I enjoyed a challenge. The prize would be great once I rub _my _new boyfriend in front of Bella Masen and kiss him. Just a little longer and he'll be mine.

I spent my entire fourth period thinking of ways to get Edward alone with me. God, I never had to try before. Boys would always be the ones chasing me and let me tell you, I was not liking being in their place. It was such a hassle.

As a walked into the cafeteria looking for Leanne, I spotted _them._ The Cullen table. It was all the way in the back, farthest of the windows. My anger boiled inside me when I saw_ Masen_ sitting on Edward's lap. Who did she think she was? Oh right, I had to remind myself that _for the moment_ he wasn't mine, the key words being _for the moment._ It wouldn't be long until I had my chance. I just had to figure out a plan and fast.

I realized I was staring like a complete looser in the middle of the cafeteria. Thank god no one was paying attention. I quickly found Leanne and spent the rest of the lunch hour observing Bella and Edward. I knew I probably looked like some psycho stalker but I needed to find out as much as possible if my plan was going to work.

During the whole lunch hour, Bella never left Edwards side...or should I say lap? It was sickening watching them be all lovey-dovey. They'd stare into on another's eyes with a passion that any couple would envy. Other times, they'd kiss. Not your ordinary lip action but a passionate kiss. Didn't this school have rules about PDA? I'm sure people would like to digest their meals. Watching a couple make out isn't very affective. Granted, I was the one watching but still. You get my point right?

**BPOV**

Finally! The weekend has arrived! Today has been an interesting day to say the least. I tried my best to show Tiffany that Edward and I were passionately in love but it doesn't seem like she got the message. I usually wouldn't let humans affect me like this. I've gotten used to people throwing them selves at my husband but it didn't mean I liked it.

Back in my human days, I remember the Cullen's telling me that humans had an instinct to shy away from our kind. Lately it hasn't seemed to affect them. Where has their self preservation gone these past 60 years? Jasper told me that the humans have been feeling oddly calm around us. He said it had to do with the fact that I gave a strange sense of security around me. It seems I bring the human side out of my family. On a regular day I'd be proud of it but not when it gives women the idea of going after my husband acceptable.

It was Saturday morning, around 7am, when Edward and I decided to show our faces in the Cullen household. We lived separately from the others of some days. When we wanted some extra alone time, we would spend the night in our little house a lot like the one we had back in Forks. Any other day, we lived with the rest of our family. Last night, we decided to go back to our own place after the crazy day at school. We wanted to be together without any interruptions which we could only do there.

This morning we were going to conform to Carlisle the performances we'll be doing at our school talent show next Friday. We usually don't participate in school activities but Carlisle said it would be a good idea to try and blend in more. Personally, I actually liked the idea. That's probably because now that I was a vampire, I had multiple different things I was good at.

Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee will be doing some sort of fashion show. They'll design their clothes, make them and model them for the audience. I thought it was a fantastic idea. It would also keep Alice busy enough so she won't bother me about shopping for a while which was a huge plus.

Emmett will be doing gym performances to show of his mad muscles as he put it. Jacob might join Emmett if he doesn't find anything else. I'm hoping they'll do it together. It would be hilarious watching Emmett show off his muscles while Jacob shows off his. I suggested they do a show off. I have a good feeling they'll go with my idea since they both enjoy a challenge and competition.

That leaves Jasper. He's trying to convince Carlisle to let him off the hook but I doubt that'll happen. I hope for his sake he chooses something fast because Alice told me if he didn't find anything, he'd join them in the fashion show.

Edward and I decided to mix our performances together. We haven't told anyone what we'll be doing yet. It was going to be a surprise. Of course Alice found out the second we decided. We didn't even have the time to mix up her visions. The rest of the gang had a pretty good idea as well since we said it'll be a joined number. We'll be singing a duet which we will write together as well. I had no problem singing in public now that my voice was considered beautiful. Of course Emmett had to comment on our choice for secrecy.

"Edward, Bella, I don't think having sex on stage will be acceptable." I gave him a look that was supposed to shut him up but I obviously didn't succeed because he continued. "I know you both get multiple practices so it shouldn't be a problem but I'm sure you could find something more appropriate." He finished, laughing.

"For once can you act your age Emmett?" I replied knowing very well that it was a lost cause.

His response was to the falling floor, closing his eyes, stop breathing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very mature" I answered while everyone else cracked a smile, trying to contain they're laughter.

"You know I try." He replied sarcastically getting up from the floor. _You have to love Emmett, _I though with a smile.

***A/N: Please review like last time. I appreciate it and it makes me update faster. If you ever have any questions on the story don't be afraid to ask in your review. I'll answer them individually or include them at the beginning of the next chapter so everyone can see them. You guys choose. What would you prefer? **


	3. Chapter 3: The punishment

***A/N: Starting chapter 5, it **_**might**_** take a little longer to update because I'm having a hard time phrasing my ideas. My goal is to update every 2 to 3 days. Thanks for the support everyone, it's greatly appreciated. **

**For those of you who are worrying about Tiffany getting Edward, it won't happen. Not in a million years. I'm not that mean. I'm a Team Edward all the way and wouldn't do that to them. Nothing can tear them apart, right? **

**Disclaimer! **

**Now here's chapter 3! Enjoy! **

_Chapter 3: The "punishment"_

**BPOV**

Today was Sunday, meaning Emmett and I would be engaging our selves in our weekly game of monopoly. For the past two months, every Sunday, us eight _"kids"_ would play a round of monopoly. You're probably wondering why vampires would be interested in monopoly. It's one of the only games it's almost impossible to cheat in. It's basically luck. You could probably guess whose idea it was: Emmett. The last place person would be illuminated each week. Today was the final. Surprisingly enough, it was Emmett and I who made it until the end.

Of course, this game couldn't just be for the fun of it, what with immature and betting boys, so the winner of the final gets to ask anyone of the losing players, which is everyone else, anything they wish to ask them to do. I intend on winning today because I have no doubt that Emmett would come up with a _promising _punishment and I don't want to take the chance of being chosen.

It was a close game but unfortunately I lost, implying that Emmett had won. He was now thinking about the punishment he would give as well as to whom. I was praying he wouldn't pick me but I had a feeling it was going to happen. At least let him not make it too harsh.

"Well, well ,well. Who should I pick to be the victim of my punishment?" said Emmett passing around us, who were sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Let's see, Rosie? No. Jasper? No. Renesmee? I couldn't do that to my lovely niece." He added smiling down at her. He was such a push over. "How about Jacob? Ummm, that's a possibility." He stopped, appearing to be thinking. "Nah, it'll be more fun with someone else. Alice? No way! I'm not crazy. She'll kill me if she had to go threw with what I have planed." This couldn't be good.

"That leaves us with Edward and Bella." He said looking down on us with a creepy smile that said '_wait until you see what I've got planned for you.'_ I was now officially scared. "How about I pick both?"

"No way Emmett! The deal was ONE person! Just take your pick" I screamed back standing up.

"Fine Bella, have it your way. It'll still affect you both anyway." He replied

"How so?" I asked cautiously.

"You'll see once I explain it to you both. So officially I pick Bella." Oh great. I was preparing for the worst but with Emmett you never know what he could come up with.

"What are you going to make me do Emmett? Dance in a bikini in school, rob a bank? What?" I questioned.

"That would be too easy little sis. Besides, I said it would affect you both. Let me start by explaining why it is I'm doing this. Well, high school has become rather boring in the last 100 years or so. I am down for adding a little drama, gossip, some fun. You two will be the center of it all." Emmett rambled on. I was wondering where he was going with this but beginning to think I didn't really want to know.

"Ok Emmett! Cut to the chase. Can you just tell us what it is you want me to do! Please so I can prepare mentally for whatever you're damning me to." I begged, hopefully he'd reconsider what he was planning and give me something more extreme. I had an uneasy feeling that this was going to be bad.

"Geez Bells, you just killed my buzz. If you absolutely can't wait then I'll tell you. Bella you're going to break up with Edward." He said, completely serious. It took me a moment to digest what had just been said.

"You have got to be kidding me! Are you crazy? Have you utterly lost your mind? YOU WANT ME TO BREAK UP WITH MY HUSBAND?" I screamed at him.

"Bella let me finish explaining. When we go back to school on Monday, you and Edward will show up in separate cars. During the morning, you won't talk to each other or anything. No contact. People will start wondering what the hell is going on with you two. They'll start making assumption, some will say you broke up, more people will ask you out thinking your single, and so on. You see Bella, it's very entertaining." He explained.

"How long do we have to act like we're fighting?"

"Starting Monday and ending Friday at the talent show. I'm sure Eddie here will come up with some way to show the school you two are back on when Friday comes. But until then, you guys are in a fight. You won't be officially over but you'll be taking a break as many couples say." He finished. Edward must have speechless because he didn't even comment on the Eddie part.

"I'm supposed to just let girls flirt with him? Asking him out on dates?" I complained.

"Technically, since I chose you, you're the one who called the break so Edward has to be the one to try and win you back. Oh and Monday at lunch, the girls will sit with Bella and us guys will back Edward up. He'll come see you and try to apologize but that's where you tell him you want a break and give him the details. That way, every one will be in the know. It's going to be so much more fun this next week. I wouldn't be surprised if people start saying that Edward cheated on you or something. You have to love high school drama. God this will be good." He responded smiling, imagining all the possibilities. It was sick really.

"Emmett, I have no choice but to comply but don't you think it's over. I'll get you back for this." I warned.

"Come on Edward. We have to start preparing for the talent show. Don't you dare interrupt us this week. We'll be spending our quality time together at home. No comments." I added to everyone in the room.

Edward and I left to our own house to start writing our duet. We needed privacy because the others didn't exactly know what we were planning for the show and we really needed our alone time.

"I say our song should represent our love. How strong and unbreakable our bond is." suggested Edward.

"I completely agree. Especially since it will be the end of our _fight._ It'll be good to show them how close we are."

"Then let's get started. I have a good idea for a beat. I'll play it for you on the piano if you'd like." He offered taking my hand.

"Of course. You know how much I love hearing you play." I answered fallowing him towards the piano. We sat next to each other on the piano bench; my head leaning against his shoulder, letting the feel of the music course threw my body. Edward's fingers danced along the numerous keys, creating an amazing tune. I absolutely loved it the second it begun. Then again, I loved everything he played. My lullaby still remained my favourite though, even after all these years. Edward wasn't oblivious to this fact and played it often.

"It's perfect. It actually gave me an inspiration for the lyrics. Something about all the natural disasters of the world can't even break us?" making it sound more like a question.

"I like where you're going with this, love. It's giving me some ideas as well. We can add a pyramid concept to explain how we built our relationship and how strong it is. I have a feeling we'll be done in no time. It'll be perfect."

**EPOV **

I was lying next to my Bella in our bed after a long period of _activities._ We tried to get as much of each other as we could before we needed to act like we were in a fight. Why did Emmett have to choose this as a punishment? Couldn't it have been something more embarrassing? I would have preferred that over _fighting _with my wife. I hated being apart from her for any length of time but that wasn't even the worst part. Everyone was going to think I cheated on her. That was an implausible thing.

Usually, I didn't care what people thought about me but this time I did. I absolutely hated that I'd be know for being unfaithful towards her. I was getting more aggravated by the second so instead I concentrated on Bella, a thought that always cheered me up.

I was listening to my beautiful wife's breathing thinking about a tune that has been forming in my head since Emmett mentioned a way of showing the entire school how much I love her. I've been wanting to write in down but I didn't want Bella to find it or catch me in the act. I wanted it to be a surprise so she'll get the full affect. I'll have to ask the organizer of the show to put my act first especially since we'll be singing together later on.

During the night we had discussed the way we'll be preceding during the lunch hour which she'll tell me she just needs time and that she wasn't breaking up with me but that she wanted a break. It was decided that I'd try to explain myself, telling her I love her and I didn't mean it but she'll cut me off before I can reveal what I did. It was all part of Emmett's assumption plan. Keep them guessing was what he said. This was going to be a hard day without Bella by my side. The thoughts will be over the top as well. I could always ask Bella to block them out but Emmett insisted on knowing the rumours that were surly going to spread.

"Edward?" she asked in the early hours of the morning.

"What is it love? It seems like something is bothering you." I asked concern. I never wanted her to be upset about anything.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I know. I love you so much. How can you ask that?" I answered pulling her closer to me.

"It's just that everyone is going to think we broke up and I'm going to have to say some pretty awful things to you tomorrow and people are going to be saying things about me to you too so I guess I just wanted you to know that none of it is true. I love you, forever and always."She said so fast that I had to make sure I caught every word.

"Bella, listen to me. No matter what happens or what people say, it's always going to be you and me. I love you and I don't want to do this anymore then you do but we'll get threw this love." My words seemed to appease her and we went back to composing our song.

By the time morning came, Bella and I had finished our song for the duet. It was absolutely beautiful. It fit us perfectly. The title of our song is Pyramid. (**A/N: yes it's the song pyramid by Charice. It was the perfect song so we'll just pretend they wrote it) **I couldn't wait for the talent show. That was mostly due to the fact that it was the last day of our _punishment _and we'd go back to being the couple everyone knew. I was praying that there wouldn't be too many guys after Bella but I knew that was a lost cause. Jasper was going to have to work over time with me if they expected the whole student body to be alive by the end of this week.

Bella and I had our long parting kiss before we each headed out to our separate cars. This was going to be a long day. I drove a head of Bella and we arrived at school a few minutes before the bell so most of the students were still in the parking lot. Great, this was going to be a big production then. I was counting on there being a few students so the thoughts wouldn't be so bad. Oh well, better get this over with. I got out of my car as Bella got out of hers. We didn't even look at each other once. We had a role to play. Here come the thoughts.

_Bella and Edward are in separate cars? What is that about?_

_What's going on with them? Did they break up? Maybe I'll get my chance now._

_Bella Masen is finally single! Yes! Here's my shot. She'll need a shoulder to cry on and I'll be right there. _

_Sweet! I knew that jackass Cullen would screw it up! _

_Please, please, please be single! It's my turn now._

_I bet he broke up with her to be with me. _

This was going to be a long day. I never wished there was a God more then at this moment. _God, if you exist, give me strength. _

***A/N: Please review. It won't take long. If you have any suggestions, please include them in your review. I know the general plots and actions of the story but I'm missing little moments. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Thanks a lot guys! **


	4. Chapter 4: The break up

***A/N: I know I haven't included a lot of Renesmee and Jacob so far but in this chapter I included a little peek into their minds. I hope I got it right. **

**I got asked if Jacob is a werewolf or a vamp in this story. A: He's a wolf. He keeps fazing every once in a while so he doesn't age. That way he can live forever with Renesmee. **

**Thanks for all the suggestions. Believe it or not, a lot of what was suggested was already planned to be written in future chapters. It proves you all could write a story! **** :P **

**People are also questioning me about the human feelings Bella is supposed to feel. Those feelings will come in later chapters. They are feelings as much as they are characteristics. Not too complicated? Sorry, you'll understand when the time comes. :P**

**Disclaimer!**

**Now here's chapter 4! Enjoy! **

**This chapter takes place on Monday. (Day 1)**

_Chapter 4: The "break up"_

**BPOV**

How was I going to survive this day? The gossip started the second Edward and I got out of our separate cars. As I passed I heard it all. The gossip, the laughter, the possible reasons for our break up, people planning how to ask us out...absolutely everything. It was killing me, knowing that I couldn't do anything, that I didn't have Edward by my side or his comfort that everything was going to be ok. Of course I had Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee because it was part of Emmett's plan: the girls stick together as do the guys, but it wasn't the same.

"I told you he'd fall for me." I heard Tiffany's obnoxious voice. She was walking behind me with Leanne.

"I can't believe they broke up. What do you think happened?" asked Leanne.

"I told you high school relationships never last. Besides, she wasn't anything special. He so did it for me." replied bitch #1. I hated that girl. Couldn't she quit like every other human?

"Anyway, we'll probably find out sooner or later. We have to get to class." answered bitch #2. Rosalie would be proud that I had a mean side.

Class was absolutely horrible. I kept hearing about Edward and I. How long was this going to last? Didn't people have better things to do in their spare time besides gossip about other peoples lives?

All eyes were on me as I entered the cafeteria with Alice and Rosalie flanking my sides. All three of us kept our heads held high as we made our way towards our table.

As I sat down, I opened my shield to Edward, which had become part of me threw out the years, to tell him I was ready. _I love you. I'm sorry, _were my thoughts as he and the boys entered the cafeteria. Edward walked right to me while Emmett, Jasper and Jacob went to sit at the table situated at the other end of the room.

Earlier on, it might have been surprising that Jacob willingly went with this but now it was completely natural. He was a brother to all of us, a son to Carlisle and Esme and a husband to Nessie. Everyone considered him family. Even Rosalie wormed up to him...to an extent that is.

"Bella I-"

"Edward stop" I interrupted" There's nothing left to say ok. We said what had to be said last night." I answered, reciting what we practiced the night before. We had the entire cafeteria's attention now.

"I didn't say anything Bella, you did all the talking." He answered raising his voice.

"That's because you were caught up doing something else. Leave me alone Edward. I'd like to eat my lunch in peace." I replied bitterly, acting like any other girl who got cheated on would even though we agreed if anyone asked us directly whether or not Edward cheated on me we'd say no. I was very believable due to the fact that my acting skills have improved along the years.

"Please let me explain, I didn't mean it, it was just-"

"I don't want to here it Edward." I interrupted him once more. "What's done is done. Run along now." I finished turning my head around.

"Let me fix this Bella. I know I screwed up but I'm not perfect ok? You've done stuff you would change if you could too you know."

"Don't you dare try to put this on me. You're the one who can't control yourself." I snapped at him. I knew I was being unreasonably harsh but I was really getting into it.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked in a low voice. We had to make it clear that we hadn't broken up but we were rather taking a break. If I didn't know any better, I'd think our situation was really going on. I couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

"No I'm not. I just need time ok? I need time to think."

"What is there to think about? I love you and I know you love me. That doesn't just go away over night." He argued.

"Believe me, there's a lot to think about; you, me, us. Can you give me that time?" I questioned him. He just nodded his head, looking down at the floor.

"Good. You're going to have to give me my space. Don't push me. I'll talk to you when I'm ready."

"I'm really sorry I messed everything up. I regret it like you can't imagine. I missed you last night. It wasn't the same without you next to me. If I could take it back I would. I love you Isabella." He added, using my full name to emphasise his point.

"Well you should have though about that before." I said as I grabbed mythings and began to make my way out of the crowded space with my sisters. "Oh and if you know what's good for you and expect us to work this out, you better be on your best behaviour." I added walking out of the cafeteria.

**RenesmeePOV**

It was hard seeing my parents fight that way even if I knew it meant nothing. While I was growing up, I always looked up to them and their relationship. It was something so powerful that it made me realize that if I couldn't have what they shared, I didn't want anything. Thank God I found Jacob or rather he found me because I got what I always wanted; an unconditional love like my parents.

I hated having to choose between them. I would have preferred not being involved in Emmett's scheme but he insisted that every one of us participate and due to me being a girl, I was on my mothers' side. I knew siding with my 'brother's girlfriend' rather then my own 'brother' was going to cause more gossip. Of course Emmett was counting on that.

"How can Renesmee choose Bella over her brother? Isn't that kind of weird?" I heard asking a girl from my Spanish class, Amanda.

"Well he may be her biological brother but Bella is her adopted sister. Besides, girls stick together right? Whatever Edward did must have been pretty bad if she choose her though." answered her friend. I choose to ignore what was being said and instead fallowed my mother along with my two aunts out the doors.

**JacobPOV**

I'll admit that Emmett's idea pleased me. Life was getting a little boring around here. It may be entertaining but I hate splitting our family in two. Yes I said _our family. _That's what they are.

Threw out the years, I've learnt the Cullen's way of life, witnessed their love, passion, and devotion to one another. I've grown to love them and consider them as people. Though that fact is greatly due to my wife, it doesn't change the end result.

I've actually come to think of Edward as a brother though he was technically my father in law but that was just too weird. We both came to an agreement that we'd be brothers to each other. I love him and would defend him like I did for the members of my pack. I missed them terribly but I had a family now whom I knew loved me back. This was a rather awkward situation, vampires and werewolves loving each other. As odd and weird as this situation is, I'm glad things turned out this way and I know it was for the best.

**EPOV**

The thoughts hit me ten folds when Bella left. People all around me were discussing the implications and the reasons behind the exchange they witnessed a moment ago. It was extremely hard arguing with Bella like that.

"How could Edward Cullen cheat on _the_ Bella Masen?" I heard from a guy sitting at the jocks table.

"How do you know he cheated on her? He could have easily called her fat or something. You know how chicks get when you say things like that." answered a friend of his. I realized the first boy was Ryan, the captain of the football team, a complete player.

"Dude, weren't you listening? She basically said it out loud. He's such an idiot. Why would he need anyone else? Bella's a great piece of ass. I'd do her in a second." It took all my strength not to jump that kid and teach him some manners. How dare he disrespect _my _Bella like that? She wasn't a piece of meat.

"Ryan, you're so lucky she's in you next class. Now that she's single, everyone's going to be after her."

"I heard Mr. Gaberdson is assigning a new project. Maybe I'll get her as a partner. I should have her at my feet by the end of the week boys." answered Ryan. If he laid one hand on Bella, I'll maker sure he looses his ability to reproduce. Right then the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

_Great, my next class is with Tiffany_, I thought sarcastically. My day just keeps getting better and better. Unfortunately, I had to sit next to Tiffany. She took the opportunity to talk to me about what the whole school witnessed.

"I heard what happened between you and Bella." She started. _She's even dumber then I thought if she thinks Edwards going to wait for her to 'think',_ she added in her mind. I completely ignored her. Of course that didn't stop her. That would have been too easy.

"Look, I just wanted you to know that if you need anything I'm here, alright? Besides you don't need her. She was a fake anyway." I had to comment on what she just said. Just because the school thought we were in a fight didn't mean I couldn't defend Bella.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Bella's the kindest, most genuine, sweetest, selfless and lovable person you'll ever meet. She's everything your not." I answered her in a hard tone. She had to realize that insulting my wife wasn't acceptable, at least to me.

"If she's so great why did you cheat on her? I bet it's because she sucks in bed. I could please you so much more. Don't fight what you feel for me. We could be great together." I stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't believe she was suggesting I sleep with her. How shallow was this girl?

"What happened between my girlfriend and I is none of your concern. If you have to know though, I didn't cheat on her. Even if I wasn't with Bella, I still wouldn't go for someone like you." I answered hoping she would drop the conversation or I was going to do something I would most probably regret.

"You'll regret what you said soon. It's only a matter of time" She added, turning her head towards the teacher who had started his lecture. I didn't look at Tiffany for the remainder of class.

It was a good thing I had the textbook memorized because I certainly wasn't paying attention. I was too preoccupied calming myself down. I just wanted to ditch class and kiss Bella. Of course that was out of the question. It would raise more suspicions. Damn Emmett to the biggest pit of hell.

**BPOV**

The confrontation in the cafeteria went as planed. Alice and Rosalie assured me that my performance was beyond brilliant. That wasn't something I was proud of. Alice wanted to take me shopping for new closes after school. Seems the fashion show they'd be doing during the talent show didn't occupy her enough as I'd planned. Shame.

I said goodbye to both of my sisters before heading off to english class. We'd be assigned our first project of the semester according to Alice. It wasn't going to be a problem since it was my favourite subject.

As I entered the class room, the whispers intensified. I took my seat in the back of the class so as not to draw added attention. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes sat next to me. I notice he was a jock, Ryan Highton for the matter. He smiled at me as sat down. Great, just what I needed, another unwanted admirer.

"Good afternoon class. Today you will be receiving you first assignment of the semester. You will be pared in groups of two." People automatically started asking each other to be paired up. "Evidentially, I will be choosing the teams." Mr Gaberdson added quieting everyone. I hope I don't get paired of with a total nut case.

"You'll be writing a 3000 word story on whatever subject you want. There are of course some restrictions. There has to be an ending, nothing finishing in suspense and none of this _'I woke up and it was all a dream_'. You're story has to be realistic, there has to be at least two main characters, a variation of verbs, an enriched vocabulary, your characters as well as the environments you'll use have to be described, every single details must be written. I'll have to be able to picture in my head as I read it, I shouldn't have to guess anything." He explained the assignment to the class.

"On top of that, each team will read there story in front of the class. There will be a vote for the best story. The winning group will get an additional 7% on their essay." He added.

"Now for the teams" he continued." Sabrina Samuels and David Calston, Martha Fitmere and Jeremy Porlious, Chritine Lastern and Michael Jaginlaw, Isabella Masen and Ryan Highton,..." I stopped listening after that. I was paired up with the captain of the football team? This couldn't be happening. My day has officially gotten worse.

Once Mr Gaberdson finished naming the teams, he gave us the rest of the period to get started.

"Hey partner" said Ryan moving his desk next to mine.

"Hey." I answered taking out paper.

"I thought we should get together at each others places evenly." That was not good. I couldn't have him in my house.

"Umm, I don't think that will work. Maybe we can meet at the library or something?" I offered.

"What's wrong with your place?" He questioned. What was I suppose to say? _You can't come because you're human and were a house full of vampires oh and don't forget one werewolf. _ Ya that would turn out good.

"Nothing. It's just I don't live near here. I'm kind of out of the way." I replied. I felt like hitting myself in the head. Was that the best I could come up with?

"It's not a problem." He answered. _Of course it wasn't, _I thought drily.

"We should probably get started soon. We only have two weeks." I said changing the subject. Turns out my attempt was useless.

"I agree. We could go to your house after school and then mine Wednesday. If that's alright with you." He offered.

"Sure. I guess that's good." Rosalie was going to kill me, not to mention Edward. Oh well, what's done is done right. I've really been using that statement a lot lately.

"Great. I'll need your address." He sounded too smug about that fact. Maybe I could convince Esme to move after this assignment. Not likely.

I wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. I started to walk out of the class since the bell had rung while I was writing my information. "Come by at 7, after supper ok?" I added walking out of the class. Not that anyone ate supper at our house, besides Jacob.

"Sounds good. See you then." He called after me.

_What did I just get myself into?_ I asked myself. _Better prepare the family, _I added, making my way towards Rosalie. I was a dead girl.

***A/N: Don't forget to review. It doesn't take long. Any suggestions are welcome again. **


	5. Chapter 5: Understanding their place

***A/N: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions once again. I hope I'm not disappointing you with this story. **

**Disclaimer! **

**Now here's chapter 5! Enjoy! **

**This chapter takes place on Monday. (Day 1)

* * *

**

_Chapter 5: Understanding their place _

**BPOV**

"YOU SAID WHAT?" screamed Rosalie in the halls.

"There was nothing I could say. It's no big deal Rose. He's coming by for a project and he'll be out of our way." I said trying to calm her down. Rose wasn't the best person to try and reason with.

"_Nothing you could say?_ You just had to tell him no. End of story. Our house is going to smell like human. It already reeks like dog." She explained her side. I knew the comment about the dog smell wasn't entirely true anymore. We've all grown immune to its sent a long the years.

"I'm sorry ok? It won't happen again." I pleaded with her.

"It better not. We'll probably all take the opportunity to hunt. We're due anyway. Please make sure you get together at his place from now on. I don't like having to hide in my own house."

"I'll make it up to you Rose, I swear. You can take me shopping with Alice." I knew the worst was over. There wasn't much she could do to me at school anyway. She'll cool off by the time school was over, especially if she could buy me things without complaints. She was almost as bad as Alice.

"Fine Bella, but don't think you're getting off easy with the shopping. You owe me." She finished as she went off to her last class of the day.

"Oh Rosalie" I called after her. "Can you please tell Alice I won't be able to go shopping with her tonight I'll go with her twice this week to make it up to her? You can join us tonight." I asked her.

"Sure. No problem." She answered smiling and walking away. That went better then I planned. Rosalie was full of surprises.

The rest of the day was similar to this morning. I had to go back home and make sure the house looked human enough before our _visitor_ arrived. Why couldn't I just learn to say no to people?

I had to ride home alone since Edward had to take his car back.

As I made my way across the parking lot I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and came face to face with Tiffany. Just what I needed.

"Hey Bella. Sorry to bother you." She spoke sweetly, too sweetly for my liking.

"Hi Tiffany. What's up?" I asked with the same innocent tone she addressed me with.

"Look, I'm not going to waste my time and small talk. I'll get straight to the point. Stay away from Edward." She said, trying to sound firm and powerful. Too bad she picked the wrong girl to use it with. The nerves this girl had.

"Excuse me?" I asked bewildered. Had she really told me to stay away from _my husband_?

"You heard me. You lost your chance. He's _mine _now!" She answered, taking a step towards me. Did she honesty think she could scare and intimidate a vampire? Give me a break.

"If I'm not mistaken, he's _my _boyfriend as he has been for the past 3 years." I snapped back. I'll show her. That's no way to talk to me.

"Not for long. He cheated on you remember? Or are you desperate enough to forgive him and wait for it to happen again?" She was taking this way too far. She had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"Edward didn't cheat on me. He would never do that. Obviously you don't know him if you think so poorly of him. For example, did you know he loves nature? I doubt you do." She obviously didn't know where I was going with this.

"I love nature too." She answered. As if she loved nature. I would be surprised if she could identify a plant.

"Really? Even despite what it did to you?" I laughed out loud.

"Funny." She said sarcastically. "You're too dumb to understand what's good for you, like staying away from Edward." She added.

"Don't worry, I understand you perfectly. People always said I have a way with dumb animals." I smirked at her. That left her speechless for a moment.

"Listen, it was nice talking to you but I have somewhere else I'd rather be." I finished, walking away towards my car before she could respond.

If Rosalie were here, she would be proud. Tiffany really got on my bitchy side. Oh well, I must admit, it was kind of fun. I see why Rose loves it so much. It's still not something I would do on a regular basis like her but as a last resort it was entertaining.

The entire family left to go hunting after school but Edward stayed behind. We got some much needed alone time after the kind of day we had.

"God I love you" he whispered in-between kisses. I started taking off his clothes as he took off mine.

"I love you too. Never forget that." I smile back. I pushed him on the bed where we lost our selves in each other.

"Edward we have to get up. Ryan's going to be here soon." I told him trying to get free of him grip on me.

"Who cares about Ryan? Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" He asked me. I thought the answer was pretty obvious.

"You know I would but I have a project to work on." I replied, finally breaking free and putting on his shirt.

"Umm love. You know how much I love seeing you in my clothes, it's really sexy and all, but I don't think Emmett would be happy to hear that we ruined his plan." He reminded me. It wasn't something I had to think about. I usually just wore his clothes around the house. I knew how it made him feel.

"I completely forgot about that." I said taking his shirt off. I think that was too much for him because he got up from the bed and held me against the wall. His kisses and touches were urgent and I knew where this was headed. I had to stop it now.

"Edward, we can't do this now. I have to get ready." I whispered weakly and I'm sure he could here my will crumbling to pieces. But being the good husband he is, he pulled away.

"Later, you owe me." He said smirking as I left the bedroom. I couldn't concentrate when he was in the room, let alone naked. This was really testing my self control. I went to Alice's room to grab some clothes. I knew she kept some for me in there somewhere.

After a while of searching, I finally found something decent to where. It consisted of black fitted leggings and a long flowered blouse which I left the first few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. I quickly fixed my hair so it didn't look like I had sex with my boyfriend whom I'm supposed to be in a fight with.

I then heard the door bell ring. I checked my watch; it was ten to 7.

As a walked down the stairs to answer the door, I saw Edward lying on the couch watching TV. I opened the door to let Ryan in.

"Hi Ryan, come in." I said, gesturing towards the inside of the hall way.

"Thanks, these are for you" he said, handing me a box of chocolates.

"That's so sweet." I thanked him, taking them and putting them on the table. I tried my best not to look disgusted. I don't know how I could have eating this stuff even when I was human. It was revolting. Edward laughed when he saw what I was given.

"Is there something funny?" Ryan asked Edward.

"No. Just that Bella is _allergic_ to chocolate." He answered laughing some more. _Allergic _indeed.

"Oh." Ryan seemed uncomfortable. I was starting to fell bad for him so I cut in.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure someone will eat them in this house. I have everything set up in the dinning room." I changed the subject, leading him towards the other room.

"Where is everyone? I'd think with a family of 10 this house would be busy." asked Ryan.

"They all went to do their separate things." I responded, not wanting to go into too many details. Less was better, in this case at least.

"Why is Edward still here?" he questioned.

"This is his house as well." I answered, confused. Where was he going with this?

"Isn't it awkward being alone together? Wouldn't he prefer leaving the house?"

"We're just going threw a little phase. He's still my boyfriend and he doesn't like the idea of me being alone." He didn't realize how true that statement was. Even now, when I'm a vampire, as indestructible as he is, he still worries too much about me. It was quite an accomplishment being the only person who could manage to give a vampire a heart attack.

"You wouldn't be alone. I'm here with you." He commented, moving closer to me as he did. Was this guy for real? He was well aware that my boyfriend was in the other room. Not to mention that said boyfriend had supper hearing.

"I think we should probably get started." I responded, completely ignoring his last comment and taking a few steps back.

"I'd like to talk to him before you begin." I heard Edward say from the other room. It was too fast and too low for human ears. I pulled back my shield and answered him. _I'll go to the bathroom then. _I knew he wouldn't do anything major, I trusted Edward.

"Will you excuse me? I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I told Ryan, leaving the two boys alone on the first floor while I headed to the second. I could hear everything as if I was standing right next to them. Of course, Ryan didn't know that.

**EPOV**

The thoughts that were coming from Ryan were starting to get to me. There was only so much I could take. It was time we had a little talk. He had to realize his place, which was most definitely not with Bella.

"I'm not going to lie, Edward; you're a complete ass to ruin your chances with that chick. She is _fine._" He started. These humans where becoming more and more bold. I didn't like it.

"Bella is not a _chick_. She's a lady who deserves respect." I answered getting closer to him. Teenage boys were getting more vulgar by the second.

"You should take your own advice, man. It seems you haven't been respecting her much." Was this guy serious? I couldn't believe the nerve he had.

Then I caught a thought that presses the wrong button. '_The things I'd do to her...'_, followed by very graphic images of him and Bella in multiple positions.

I grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the wall. "If you ever lay a finger on her, I'll tear you to pieces, understood?" I said, pressing him further away from the wall. He just nodded.

"Good. We are now on the same page." I was glad he got a scare. I hoped he realized not to mess with me. I released him just as Bella began to descend the staircase.

"Everything ok?" asked Bella, innocently.

"Of course it is Bella. I'll leave you both to your work." I replied, returning to the TV where I'd be listening in on their conversation rather then actually watching an episode.

After about an hour, I got tired of _watching_ TV and decided to go up to my room where I'd remain in hearing range. Just before I got up, Alice's thoughts invaded me. I went to worn Bella.

"Bella?" I called walking into the dining room.

"Yes." She answered, putting down her pencil and looking me straight in the eye. I had a hard time focusing.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything and Alice called. She said she should be back in about 10 to 15 minutes." I told her before heading upstairs. I turned my stereo on and listened to my calming music.

I heard Alice come home and talk to Bella about their make up shopping trip tomorrow. Apparently Bella owed her two shopping trips this week. Bella must have been in big trouble if she promised Alice two death trips.

Without warning, Alice barged into my room.

"Don't you knock anymore?" I asked her annoyed by her entry.

"Oh I knew you weren't doing anything." Know it all psychic.

"Any reason for this visit?" Her thoughts were no help to my question.

"Can't I spend time with my _favourite_ brother without being on trial?" she asked faking hurt.

"Don't let Emmett hear you." I warned chuckling.

"Why are you listening to this stuff anyway? You usually reserve it for when you have something bothering you and you want to forget it." Once again, know it all. I didn't answer her this time. She spent a moment studying me.

"Edward Cullen, are you _jealous_?" she exclaimed shocked.

"No way Alice. Don't be ridiculous." I answered in a monotone voice.

"You are so jealous." She was laughing now. "What do you have to be jealous about?" she added.

"Nothing! Because I'm not jealous." I argued. It was completely useless. Alice knew me better then anyone else, besides Bella.

"Sometimes it could be small things. Things that are so insignificant but that get a reaction from you. For instance, Bella is currently with another guy. A guy who is totally in to her and you can't do anything about it because you're in a _fight._" She continued, ignoring my last statement. Again, I gave her no reply.

"If you're going to be such a mute I'll let you be." She finished leaving me alone.

It was a weird feeling, a really stupid one actually. I, Edward Cullen, was jealous because of some _human_ boy. Bella really did change me. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

***A/N: Don't forget to review. As always, suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for your support guys. **


	6. Chapter 6: Coping

***A/N: Thanks for your suggestions. I used some of them for the following chapters. Keep them coming. I love hearing your opinions! **

**Disclaimer: ****who wouldn't want to own twilight? I would personally love to own Edward Cullen but I don't see that happening any time soon. I'll just have to settle for write about it then. **

**Here's chapter 6! **

**This chapter takes place on Tuesday. (Day 2)

* * *

**

_Chapter 6: Coping. _

**BPOV**

I was currently in math class listening to the same lesson I've heard over and over again. I was bored out of my mind. Today was Tuesday, the second day of our _punishment_. The days were going by so much slower without Edward. I missed having him around 24/7. I was having doubts on weather or not we'd survive the week like this.

Besides the fact that we lost in monopoly, we're doing this for our selves as well. We're optimistic that this _experience_ will only straighten our bond. That didn't change the fact that this entire situation was rather depressing.

I was trying not to focus on the negative, which didn't leave much to think about, when I got a pleasant idea. I decided to pay Edward a little visit in my mind. Being as bored as I was, I wanted some fun. As much fun as one could have in the middle of algebra.

I replayed in my mind all the great times Edward and I spent together, the nights alone; lingering on the details...I knew I was getting to him. His class was right across the hall from mine and I could hear his intake of breath. I listened in as I heard him talk to the teacher, or rather ask her a question.

"Excuse me Mrs Whitedole, may I go to the washroom please. I'm not feeling so good." He asked.

"Yes Edward. You are excused." She answered, continuing her lesson.

I watched Edward come out of his class staring at me with lustful eyes before walking down the hall, the opposite direction to the men's bathrooms. I had a good feeling I knew what he was implying.

"Excuse me Mr Colten, may I be excused. I need to use the lady's room." I asked the teacher in an innocent voice. He just nodded his head and proceeded to explain the formulas.

I walked in the direction Edward headed until I saw him leaning against the door of the janitor's closet which was also known as the storage room.

Ummm, I never made out in a school closet before, during class hours on top of it. It made me feel dirty, I sort of liked it. It was a way to cope with our situation. Probably not the most inconspicuous but a relatively fun one.

The moment I got close to Edward, he pulled me to him and opened the closet door. It was dark in there but I could see him perfectly.

As you've most probably noticed, our desire for each other physically hasn't lessened threw out the decades. The only difference was that we had a limited amount of control now. I might have to take that back after this.

**RenesmeePOV**

I was in gym class when the coach asked me to put away the balls after class. I was going to join my family at our lunch table when I was done.

Since it was now day two, we were all sitting together again but my mom and dad were going to be on opposite ends of the table. As I headed towards the storage room, I smelt familiar scents that I immediately recognized. What were my parents doing in the storage room? Oh God, I don't think I want to know. Those are images a daughter never wants to see their parents in.

As I made my way towards our lunch table, I made sure to think about what I had just discovered for my father to hear. He was obviously paying attention because he chocked and started at me with wide eyes. I just walked towards him and smirked. I bent down to whisper in his ear, well aware that my family could easily hear and said: "Next time you decide to _get together _with mom in the storage room, try not to leave evidence."

Emmett started laughing when I finished. "Wow, Edward. I didn't know you had it in you, bro." Of course he couldn't leave that without adding a comment of his own.

My father remained speechless while my mother looked like she would be blushing if it were possible. I knew she would be burying her self in my father had there been no _fighting_, but that would have given them away at the moment.

I went to sit next to Jake and gave him a quick kiss before I began eating. Even though I didn't like human food as much as blood, I had no choice to eat it with Jacob during lunch since the rest of the family would barely be touching their food. It was a way of looking less suspicious.

As I ate, I looked at my parents. They kept stealing glances here and there. It was like they were back in high school for the first time, flirting and all. I knew their story; how they met, all that happened with Jacob, how my father proposed, the wedding, everything. Everything they went threw only made them stronger. This _experience _was just another bump in the road for them. As a watched my parents, I couldn't help but think: _I'm the luckiest daughter in the world._

**TPOV**

I was sitting with Leanne at our lunch table. It was getting pathetic that I always end up watching the Cullen table or rather Edward and Bella. I felt like I was loosing my touch with guys. I couldn't seem to catch Edwards's attention. It was really getting to me.

I kept observing them from afar. Their status seemed to have improved because they were now seated at the same table even if they remained on opposite ends. Leanne of course caught me staring.

"How's the situation with Edward Cullen going?" she asked nudging my side.

"I don't know. I think he's into me but look at them. They seem to be solving their problems. I'm running out of ideas here." I replied sounding exasperated. I hated to admit that I might be needing help. It was humiliating. Humiliation was not a feeling I knew well.

"I might be able to help you with that." She answered, giving me a knowing look. I waited for her to continue. I had to admit that I was rather intrigued. What could Leanne possibly know?

"Well as you've most probably noticed, Edward is extremely close with his sister. He's like the perfect brother. He'd give her whatever she wants." She started. I was beginning to see where she was going with her idea. If she was thinking what I was thinking, it could possibly work.

"Another thing is, it seems he values Renesmee's opinion as well as her approval. I mean look at how she's with Bella. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were sisters. If you win Renesmee, you win Edward." She finished.

I knew it would be harder then it seemed. Edward's sister wasn't a five year old you can buy a candy for and would immediately fall in love with you. She's a teenager. They were much more difficult.

Another problem would be, like Leanne pointed out, Renesmee loves Bella and treats her like a sister. I'd have to get her to like me and give her doubts of Bella. Once again, much harder then it looks.

I was going to have my work cut out for me is seemed. I was ready though. How could he refuse me? I'm Tiffany De Lisa and I'm fabulous. **(*A/N: I took that line from Pretty Little Liars. Credits go there. I just love that line.)**

**EPOV**

When I got home, it was rather quiet. Bella was out shopping with Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee. I took the opportunity of Bella's absence to write the song I would be playing at the talent show for my apology.

I didn't have to worry about anyone hearing. The boys were out side reselling there for they won't be paying any attention elsewhere. Carlisle was at the hospital so that left Esme. I wouldn't mind if she heard. I liked having her opinions on my compositions.

As I sat down on my piano bench, I let my fingers roam the keys. The song flew threw me like a tidal wave. I started playing the piece that's been in my head and made a few adjustments here and there. It sounded a hundred times better on the piano.

This song was much different then others I've composed. I added lyrics to it. It made what I wanted to portray so much more obvious.

Once I was done and had everything finalized, I played it one more time to get the prefect feel of it. That's when I noticed Esme leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face. I got so caught up in playing that I didn't even hear her approach. I knew hearing me play always brought her great joy and pride.

"That was beautiful Edward." She said taking a few steps inside the music room.

"You really thought so?" I asked, wanting to get her approval. I knew it was an unnecessary question because Esme loved anything I played.

"Of course. It was absolutely lovely. Is it for any particular reason?" she questioned. She knew of Bella and I's punishment but didn't want any details or get involved. She preferred being kept in the dark and pretending like nothing was going on.

"You know about the punishment right?" I asked knowing very well that she knew. I just wanted to give her a heads up where this was going because she didn't want to know too much.

"Yes." That yes had a double meaning. It meant she knew about the punishment and wanted to know about the song even though both topics where related.

"Our fight officially ends on Friday night at the talent show. I thought writing a song about how much I love her and what I'll be to her seemed like a good idea to win her back in public. I had this song stuck in my head for a while now and it feels good to finally have it finished." I explained.

"It's a wonderful idea Edward. Bella will love it." She started heading towards the door, giving me some privacy. '_I love you, son. I'm lucky to have you.'_ Esme thought just before leaving the room.

"I love you too, mom."

**BPOV**

"No Alice. I am not wearing _that_. Choose something less revealing." I complained. Don't ask me how Alice convinced me to enter Victoria's secret. She said I needed new wear for Edward. How embarrassing? Even after 60 years.

"Come on Bella. He's your _husband_. You'll need it with what's going on this week." She argued. I was grateful Renesmee decided to wait outside. I didn't blame her for not wanting to see her mother in skimpy lingerie especially when it was to please her father.

"I'll try it on Alice but I'm not buying it." I told her entering the dressing room.

I put on the navy blue piece that didn't have enough material to be called clothing. I may as well be naked. As I looked myself in the mirror, I could see what Alice has been talking about. My legs looked like they were a mile long and my breasts looked about to pop out. I had no doubt Edward would be speechless if he saw me in this.

I stepped out of the stale for Alice and Rosalie to see.

"Damm Bella. You look _hot!_" exclaimed Rosalie. Once again, I would be blushing if I could. I saw a few other women in the dressing room looking at me with envy.

"She's right Bells. If I didn't have Jasper and I wasn't straight, I'd so do you." commented Alice.

"Ok Alice, that's a bit weird." I answered, laughing.

She laughed in reply. "Don't worry about it Bella. It was just to say you look sexy. Anyway, we're getting it." she added.

"I don't want to get it Alice." I argued.

"But Bella, are you forgetting our little agreement? You have no choice in the matter. I can buy you whatever I want, remember?" answered Rosalie smiling smugly. Why do I always have to open my big mouth?

"I know I can't stop you from buying it but I won't wear it if you do." After 60 years with Edward, I knew he preferred simple things. It didn't matter to him if I was in lingerie or in an old t-shirt. On occasions though, I knew he enjoyed seeing me in more revealing outfits. What guy doesn't?

"Trust me, you will." I was mortifying thinking that she's seen it happening.

"Doesn't it bother you talking about your _brother _that way?" I asked while we payed for the item.

"When it comes to girl talk, I just don't think about him that way." She answered. I guess I understood what she meant. It wasn't as if I hadn't heard them talk about Jasper and Emmett that way.

We continued our shopping spree, all four girls, entering and exiting stores like possessed women on a mission. You couldn't expect anything less from Alice. As the time passed, as our laughter filled the air, as our girl time came to a close, I couldn't be luckier to call them family. I was truly blessed.

* * *

***A/N: Please review! It gives me the will to add another chapter! I get a lot of visitors but not many of you are reviewing. It only takes a second. Thanks so much everyone. Love you! **


	7. Chapter7:Getting informed on the Cullens

***A/N: The feelings Bella starts feeling should only start around chapter 10. Sorry but that's how I planned this story. **

**I'm sorry if my chapters are short to you but they are minimum 2000 words. This is my first fanfic so that's a lot to handle. **

**Disclaimer!**

**Here's chapter 7! **

**This chapter takes place on Wednesday. (Day 3)**

_Chapter 7: Getting informed on the Cullens _

**RenesmeePOV**

The day progressed relatively slow. Nothing special happened until Tiffany came up to me in the halls. I knew something was up. This was the girl who was trying to get my father. Why hadn't Alice warn me about this? I was positive this wasn't a last minute decision.

"Hi, are you Renesmee?" she asked knowing very well who I was. She was acting as if she hasn't been spying on us during lunch.

"Yes, and you are?" I questioned not in a rude way but in a tone that suggested that I didn't want to be bothered.

"I'm sorry. We haven't met yet. I'm Tiffany." She held out her hand to me. I just stared at it until she dropped it. I wasn't going to act nice around the woman who thinks my mom is trash.

"And why are you talking to me?" I wanted her to get to the point. I had a general idea of why she was her.

"I wanted to talk to you about your brother. You see he's a very good friend of mine." Was she serious? _A really good friend of mine?_ I choose to play with her a bit.

"Really? That's strange because he hasn't mentioned you. Besides, my brother doesn't have friends." I answered with an innocent frown. I hoped she saw threw it so she'd give up and leave. With what I know about her, I doubted that would happen any time soon.

"Well he's mentioned you. He talks so highly of you. He told me he was hurt when you choose Bella over him." Wow, this girl was good. I had to give that to her. Too bad I knew better and wasn't fooled. Not one bit.

"Obviously you don't know your facts because he knows very well I didn't choose her over him. I was simply sitting with the girls at lunch. You would have known that if you were _such a great friend of his_." I said, a small smile playing on my lips. If she had any brains at all she'd know I had no intentions of loosing this little game of hers.

"He probably told you that because he didn't want you to feel guilty. He told me so himself." Either she was beyond stupid or she was playing along. I voted for the second.

"Is that what you came to talk to me about or is there something else?" I was getting tired of this. I was positive she had a reason for bringing her little story up.

"Well, I was just wondering why you're siding with Bella. What is your relationship with her?" she questioned. I thought that was where she was getting at.

"Bella is my sister. I love her as much as I love Edward. She's a great person and is perfect for my brother. I couldn't imagine a better couple then them. What they share is so rare that people would kill to experience what they have together. They love each other beyond what we call love. I know for a fact that they're going to get married some day." I explained.

"I tend to disagree. With the way things are going now I doubt they'll make it. Their relationship is nothing special. You're just some naive little freshman. You have no idea what you're talking about. Some time in the near future, your brother and I will be together. Get used to it." _She really knows how to get someone to love her, _I thought, heavy on the sarcasm. I wasn't some naive freshman. I was old enough to be her grandmother.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you because as you probably figured out, since you're here talking to me; my brother cares highly of my approval. One word about you and you're dead in his mind. So I don't think it's in your best interest to back talk me." I threatened. I left her standing there.

"By the way, there is no chance in hell you're getting my brother." I added walking away with my head held high. No one talks to Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black that way and gets away with it.

**BPOV**

I was currently on my way to Ryan's house to work on our project. It was arranged that I'd be having supper at his place. That was going to be very unpleasant. I'll have to find a way to get it out of my system soon after.

I parked my car and rang the door bell. His house was modern and pretty big in size for this town. I waited a few seconds before Ryan opened the door. He smiled at me and gestured for me to enter. I fallowed him into the house.

His house was clean but not in an OCD kind of way. It looked like a cozy and comfortable place.

"We can get to work upstairs in my room. My family eats at an early hour. I hope that's ok." He said, saying the first words.

"Yes that's fine. I don't mind. I'm not a big eater anyway. Around what time will we be eating at?" I was counting on having time to come up with an excuse for not eating. It seems I'll have to come up with something on the spot.

"My mom is actually cooking now. It should be ready in about half an hour." He answered. "Would you like to meet her?" he added.

"Sure." What a lame answer, I know. I fallowed him into the kitchen where a lady who appeared to be in her late forties was cooking chicken. She had died blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. They reminded me of the color my eyes used to be during my human life. She had an apron on and smiled as she saw us walk in.

"Mom, this is Bella. She's my partner in the English essay. Bella, this is my mother." introduced Ryan.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Highton." I said smiling at her. She seemed like a sweet lady.

"Please call me Anna. I hope I don't look that old." She said laughing. "Do you like chicken? You're not allergic to anything, are you?" she questioned.

"I love chicken. I'm allergic to chocolate but I don't think that should be a problem." I remember liking chicken when I was human. I was relieved I didn't forget to mention my _'allergy' _to chocolate.

"We don't have a problem then. Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes." She replied, returning to her chicken.

Ryan and I left the kitchen and went to his room on the second floor. It was a rather large room. I was surprised there weren't posters of half naked women on every wall. He must have cleaned it up before I arrived.

"I don't think we'll have enough time to start working now. How about we start after supper?" he asked.

"I don't mind. We can wait. What do you want to do then?" What were we going to do in twenty minutes?

"We can get to know each other. I barely know you and you've been here for two years." I was afraid of this. I couldn't give too many details but I couldn't ignore all his questions either because it would look suspicious.

"What do you want to know? There's nothing interesting about my life." That was of course a complete and utter lie. I witnessed too many things in my life time. More then a person ever should. But I also lived unconditional love. It was worth it.

"First off, where are you originally from? How did you come to be a Cullen?" he questioned. That wasn't too bad...yet. We prepared a story for a reason. I was finally going to have to use it.

"I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. My parents died of a car accident when I was 10 years old. I didn't have anyone else to take me or my sister, Alice, in so we both went into foster care. No one wanted to adopt almost teenagers, especially if it's two. Everyone prefers babies and infants. We couldn't be separated from one another so we had to go into an orphanage. One day, when I was 12, I got told Alice and I would be living with a family in Washington for a while. They already had six kids, Edward, Renesmee, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob. We are the latest members to join. Esme and Carlisle loved us both, not to mention our siblings, so they filed the papers and we officially became Cullens." I finished explaining our rehearsed story.

"How did you and Edward get together?" he asked.

"We clicked right away. He and I were always extremely close. When we reached 14, we admitted our feelings for each other. We've been dating since." I answered as briefly as possible.

"How did Edward join?" I wasn't going to answer that. I gave him enough information as it is.

"It's not my place to tell you. Let's talk about you now." I replied, diverting the subject on him.

"My father owns a law firm and is very successful. He's hardly ever home but I've gotten used to it. My mom is a stay at home mom. She doesn't have to work since my father's income is more then enough. Lastly, as you know, I'm the captain of our school football team." He finished smiling. I knew that was something he was proud of. I couldn't say if he was any good because I've never been to a single football game. The sport bored me to death. Any sport did except if I was playing it at vampire speed.

"Supper's ready." called Anna from downstairs. I checked my watch, it had been 15 minutes. That went by fast.

We made our way to the kitchen where Ryan's mom was setting the table. I noticed only four plates where on the table. It seemed like Ryan's father wouldn't be joining us for supper.

"Where's dad?" asked Ryan to his mother.

"He had to work late. He has a late meeting so he's just going to stay at the office until then." answered Anna. I realized that Ryan wasn't exaggerating when he said his dad was hardly ever at home. That fact was proven in the way they talked about his absence. It was like a common thing in their eyes.

We sat at the table filled with roasted chicken, grilled vegetables, rice, orange juice and coke. It was a meal I would have enjoyed in my human days.

"Help yourself Bella." mentioned Ryan's mom.

I took a bit of chicken and some rice. I tried to scatter it around my plate to make it seem like I ate most of it. I took a few bites and felt like gagging. I hoped my expression didn't give me away because I didn't want to offend Anna.

"You hardly ate anything. Don't be shy." stated Mrs Highton. I was counting on then not noticing.

"I'm not hungry. I haven't been felling well lately." I answered.

"It's not healthy to skip meals. You're a beautiful young lady. You don't need to loose any weight."

"Thank you. You don't need to worry about any unhealthy diets. My father is a doctor." I assured her.

"That's good to know." She said, going back to eating. Once everyone was done with their dinner, I excused myself to the bathroom so I could cough up my meal. Ewww.

Once I was sure everything was out of my system, I joined Ryan in his room. I noticed Anna's car wasn't in their drive way. She must have gone out to run an errand.

As I entered the room, I noticed that Ryan had a concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I heard you vomiting in the bathroom. You told my mother you weren't doing any unhealthy diets. Bulimia is worse." He answered.

"I told you I haven't been felling well lately. I've been throwing up a lot. I'm not bulimic." I responded. He better believe me but it wasn't that big of a deal if he thought that of me. It wouldn't be good for Carlisle if word got around that he had a daughter that was bulimic.

"Oh, sorry." He let it go after that. We went back to our essay.

We were almost to the end of our story when things got weird. Ryan put his hand on my upper thigh. I shoved his hand away and got up.

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned in a hard voice. He had to right to touch me that way. Edward is the only person who has that right.

"Come on. We could have so much fun." He said, rapping his arms around me.

"Don't touch me." I half screamed, trying to pull free from his grasp without using my inhuman strength.

"Don't be like that. I know you want me." He was moving closer to me. I moved my head away so he couldn't kiss me.

"I have a boyfriend." I said continuing to struggle. I never thought I would have these problems after my transformation but I had to act human. That was our main rule as a Cullen. I would find a way to pry free.

"A boyfriend who cheated on you. A boyfriend who couldn't give a crap about you. You mean nothing to him. Get that threw your head." He was growing anxious now. He must really be focusing on holding me still because he didn't seem to notice my cold skin.

"Let go of me." I finally got out of his hold but he immediately grabbed hold of my wrist.

"I'll show you a good time." He smirked at me. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed hold of his wrist that was holding mine and turned it. He screamed in pain because I most probably broke it.

"Holy shit!" he cursed. "You bitch!"

"The first thing Edward taught me was self defence. Don't try this on me again or you will get hurt." I warned. I mentioned the self defence thing so he wouldn't think too much of the straight I used.

He made one more lunge towards me. I punched him right in the guts. He fell to the ground holding onto his stomach.

I left his room before things got worse. As I walked down the stairs I heard him yell: "This isn't over. You'll be begging for me once your boyfriend dumps you. You're going to be _mine_."

***A/N: Drama, drama, drama. :P I'd appreciate if you found the time to review. Opinions, comments, suggestions, likes/dislikes are welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8: Humanity

***A/N: This chapter is all thanks to Bouclette7's suggestion.(except the last POV) Thank you so much and I hope I got your idea right.**

**I'm really, really sorry for my spelling and typo mistakes. I'm not the best in that but I try my best. I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me the mistakes you notice so I can change them. Thanks. **

**By the way, this is the longest chapter I've ever written: 3000 words! **

**Disclaimer!**

**Now here's chapter 8! **

**This chapter takes place on Wednesday night. (Day 3)**

_Chapter 8: Humanity. _

**EPOV**

I was at the moment bored out of my mind. Bella was at that jerks house for their project. I changed my mind. I preferred having them here then at his place. I didn't know what was going on over there. At least in our house I was in hearing range.

Of course I could easily find myself a tree in Ryan's back yard to spend the night in but Bella warned me that if I didn't give her privacy, she'd know and it would mean serious trouble. That included none of Alice's visions. She wanted me to trust her and know that she could take care of herself without me there.

Everyone was home except for Nessie, Jake and Carlisle. Carlisle took the night shift at the hospital as he often does and Renesmee and Jacob went out hunting. They would be back shortly.

Emmett and Rosalie were no where to be seen. It was better that way. No one wanted to witness what ever they were up to. Alice and Jasper were out back cuddling on the porch with Jaz reading to her.

As for me, I was sulking in my room like I do when Bella's not around. Pathetic much?

Alice barged in once again in my room. What was up with her these days? Was it all of a sudden okay for people to just walk in on other people?

"What is it Alice?" I asked threw clenched teeth.

"Somebody's cranky." She answered in a voice that should be reserved for misbehaved children only.

"Yes I am. You barging in on me all the time makes me cranky."

"You seriously need to find something to do when Bella's not around. Why don't you-" she was cut off by a vision.

It was about Tiffany. She planned on coming over pretending that her car broke down not too far from here and will ask to stay the night. Like that's going to happen. When the vision ended Alice started laughing.

"Edward, you have it bad. These things always happen to you. Things remain so much more fun with Bella around even after 60 years." She continued laughing.

"I'm happy you find this amusing. Could you be so kind as to help me come up with something?" I pleaded with her. She was my sister, she had to help me...I hoped.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'd be happy to help." Alice responded smiling. "Most importantly, you're going to have to act concern and pretend as if you can't read her mind. You have to look like you're falling for it. Got it?" she explained. I nodded my head as a yes.

"Okay so here's what we're going to do..."

**TPOV**

I yellow paged the Cullen's when I got home to locate their house. They didn't live near by so I told my parents I would be staying at a friend's house for the night.

I personally thought my plan was genius. Tonight was the night I'd seduce Edward and succeed in claiming him as mine.

If there was one thing I knew about Edward is that he can't say no to me if he sees me crying. That was all part of the plan. Of course it helped that the bitch of a girlfriend he has wouldn't be home. I was informed that she was at the Highton's place for a project and was going to be back late.

_It was now or never, _I thought, giving myself the little extra push I needed.

It was about 7:30pm so it was time to put my plan in action. I parked my car outside their drive way which seemed like it went on for miles. They lived in a forest for God's sake. Who would live here? It was so isolated. I can't believe I had to walk this distance in high heals. That might not have been such a good idea but heals were know for seduction.

Before I began my walk towards the house, I gave my car a flat tire. That should do it. Of course it was raining. That worked out well. Wetness was another great seduction trick. I arrived at the door after 20 minutes, soaking wet I should add. Who has a drive way this long?

Along the way, I managed to get the tears going. This was time for my acting skills.

I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer. A gorgeous lady with reddish brown hair and a motherly look opened the door. When she saw me crying my eyes out, a concerned look crossed her face.

"Are you okay? Can I help you sweetie?" she asked sadly.

"Is...is Edward there?" I asked sniffing to add to the affect.

"Yes, come in." She led me inside the house. I should say mansion. It was beautiful, all the paintings and the decorations. It looked like it came straight from a renovation magazine.

"Have a seat. Edward will be down in a moment. Can I get you anything?" She asked kindly. I think I could really like her. She was one of those people who seemed like they couldn't hurt a fly.

"No thank you." I responded in a shaky voice.

Edward came down the stairs and looked shocked when he saw me sitting on the couch situated in the living room.

"Tiffany, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" he asked

"Oh Edward." I started to cry some more. I had to give myself some extreme credit. I was doing _good. _

"Shhhh, its fine. Tell me what's wrong" He seemed genuinely concerned. I was right about him. He was kind and a gentleman. I knew there was a reason I was going after him so hard. Well that and he was _smoking hot_.

"I got into this huge fight with my parents. They told me how disappointed they were in me and that I was a mistake. I panicked so I took my car keys and fled. I was going to drive and stop at a hotel near by but I my car broke down and I knew you lived close by so I came here. I'm so scared. What am I going to do?" I finished, tears falling uncontrollably down my cheeks. _He is such a sucker, he's so falling for it,_ I thought smiling internally. I was finally going to get Edward Cullen.

"Can I maybe stay with you for the night?" I asked, giving me a puppy dog face.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm with Bella and I know how jealous she gets." He answered. Ummm, so Bella was the jealous type. This kept getting better and better. I was anxious for her to walk in on me and her ex-boyfriend.

"But I can't get anywhere. I have no car." I argued. He wasn't going to leave me outside on the streets.

"Jake's really good with mechanics. He could have your car fixed in no time. He should be back with Renesmee shortly." He answered. Damn. "But for the mean time, you are welcome to stay here." He added. I'll just have to do with what I've been given.

"Thanks so much." My tears were dying down. Everything was going as planned. Like I said, genius. "Can I barrow some dry clothes please. I'm getting cold." I asked nicely.

"Of course, you can have some of Bella or Alice's clothes."

"I'd prefer wearing your clothes." I suggested seductively. Men loved seeing girls in their clothes.

"Bella is the only woman allowed to wear my clothes." He answered his voice rougher. Bella was wearing his clothes? That wasn't a good sign.

He led me upstairs to a closet that was triple the size of my room. How was it possible to have this many clothes? I knew they were rich and all but this was pushing it.

"You can have these. Alice doesn't let us wear our clothes more then once." He said handing me a very expensive pair of jeans and a divine red blouse. They only wore their clothes _ONCE_? Were they crazy? These were designer clothes.

"Thanks" I replied starting to strip down right in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, turning around to face the opposite direction.

"You don't have to be shy Edward. You're allowed to want me." I took a few steps towards him and let my fingers linger on his shoulder.

"I'll be downstairs." He replied, opening the door and left the room. He left me when I was undressing in front of him? I didn't understand him. How couldn't he want me?

I got changed and descended the staircase. He was sitting on the couch with the TV on. I planted myself directly on his lap.

"Tiffany, if you don't get off me in the next 2 seconds, I will remove you by force and leave you outside." He said strongly. He couldn't mean that.

Just then Bella walked in. This turned out better then I planned. She saw me positioned on her boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend, and glared daggers at me. As if that scared me. She walked straight towards me and grabbed me by my hair to throw me on the floor.

"What the hell is your problem bitch? Edward and I were having fun." I screamed at her, getting up from the floor and getting into her face.

"In case you're mentally confused, he's my boyfriend. I think he'd much rather you kept your dirty hand off him." She sneered at me.

"He's the one who made the move. Face it, _he wants me_." I sneered back. She slapped me across the face. It stung.

"You bitch. You did not just slap me." I screamed shoving her. She didn't move an inch. I attempted to slap her back but she dogged it.

"I believe I just did, whore." She answered back shoving me against the wall.

"Edward are you going to let her talk to me that way? Do something." I asked him, batting my eye lashes.

He walked up to her. For a second I thought he was going to pull her back off me but instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed his lips against her ear to whisper: "She's not worth it." _I was not worth it?_

"You're right. I need to change anyway. I'll be right back." Bella answered, letting me go and left to go upstairs.

"Jacob is here." commented Edward. Right then the door opened and in came Renesmee.

"Dad, you'll never guess what I found." called Renesmee to Edward. Dad? Was this kid delusional?

"Did she just call you dad?" I questioned Edward confused. Renesmee looked unfazed.

"Yes she did. You see for a long time it was just Nessie and me. I was the father figure to her. I thought her everything a dad would teach a daughter. She's grown into the habit of calling me dad. It's kind of like our inside joke." He explained completely at ease. That made sense, it remained weird though.

Bella came back down wearing nothing but one of Edward's t shirts and boxers.

"You're back early." commented Edward to Bella.

"There was a little problem at the Highton house. It was better that I left." replied Bella.

"I don't think Edward wants you to wear his clothes Bella." I interrupted.

"On the contrary, Edward loves seeing me in his clothes. He finds it incredibly sexy." She answered confidently, looking at him.

"You know that's true." Edward said, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. They were now at the cheek kissing stage it seemed. "Where's Jake?" he added, asking Renesmee.

"Oh, he had to go check on something. He'll be right back." She answered her older brother.

"Someone needed my assistance?" called a voice from the hall way. Jacob entered the house and grabbed hold of Renesmees hand.

"We haven't talked in a while Jake." said Bella. Was there something going on between Bella and Jacob?

"I've been busy lately. You know that. We've each been doing our separate things. We'll hang out soon Bells, I promise." Answered Jacob. "Now who needed help with mechanics?" he added looking around the room.

"Tiffany's car broke down near our drive way entrance. You think you can fix it?" questioned Edward.

"You know I can. I'll take a look and it'll be up and running in no time."

"Great." I said, trying to sound grateful.

In 25 minutes, my car was entirely fixed and ready to go. I thanked Edward and Jacob for their help and left the Cullens.

My plan didn't go so well but I thought of something that was sure to humiliate Bella Masen tomorrow in front of her peers. You just wait and see.

**BPOV**

I could feel it. Tonight was the night I'd wear the skimpy lingerie I bought with Rose and Alice. I don't know exactly why I was going threw with this but I wanted to please Edward. After everything that went on in the past two days, no to mention we had three more days to endure, I think we really needed this time together, this time to connect with one another.

The second Edward got a glimpse of me, his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open a bit.

"You should probably close your mouth. We wouldn't want a fly to enter it." I said climbing on top of him, positioning my legs around his waist. I started to kiss him slowly but sensually while disposing him of his clothes. "We won't be needing those." I added, finishing my job.

_xoxoxox_

I was lying on my side with Edwards strong solid arms wrapped around me in a secure embrace. He held my hands in his, playing with my fingers. It was a picture perfect moment.

"If it were possible, would you want other kids?" I asked him in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the moment too much. I didn't know why I was bringing this up now but I needed to know.

"I would have a dozens kids with you if you'd let me." He answered.

"Are you happy with the way things turned out? Would you change anything?"

"Where are all these questions coming from? I'm ecstatic about my life with you. I'm the luckiest man alive to have the privilege of calling you my wife. There are a few things I'd change if I had the chance but all of them would lead to the same result: you, me and Renesmee, one happy family. You girls are what I live for." He replied truthfully.

"I wish we could have another child, Edward." I commented. I felt so selfish wanting another baby, another product of our love. I was extremely blessed to have Renesmee but here I was, always wanting more. If anyone deserved a baby it was Rosalie. She'd give up anything, even Emmett for one. I, on the contrary, wouldn't trade Edward for anything. He's all I need. I don't know where the sudden _urge_ to reproduce came. I was convinced I was fine and knew what I was getting myself into when I gave up my mortality but I think deep down, I always wanted more kids. I knew Edward felt the same way.

"Are _you _happy with the way things turned out? Do _you _have any regrets?" he asked, slightly frightened for the answer. I was well aware that one of his biggest fears was that I'd regret the life I chose. He had nothing to worry about.

"I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean for you to think I regretted any choice I made. I love you and I'd give up anything for you. Besides, I said I wanted another child but I want one with you. You are what I want and need. Nothing has changed. I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you." I answered, wanting him to believe every single word that left my mouth. "Have you ever thought of having other kids?" I added.

"Yes I have. Multiple times actually. Every time I look back on Nessies youth, I can't help but think about what it'd be like to relive those feelings." He replied, seeming far way in his thoughts. "It went by so fast you know." He added in a soft voice.

"I have a proposition. How about for one night we forget all about the supernatural world we live in. Instead, lets just be an ordinary married couple who are trying to have kids. For one night, let's be human." I proposed. I realized how important this was to me. Why? I didn't have the answer to that one myself. I just really wanted this. Why now, why this moment? That's another question that will go unanswered.

"I would like nothing more." He answered, continuing what we started earlier in the night.

Making love to Edward was always something I treasured. In those moments, I never felt more loved or cherished. It was an experience where we could give ourselves entirely to our other half, our soul mates. It was the one time we could become a whole; body, mind and soul. This time was even more powerful, more fulfilling. It was as if we had a purpose.

***A/N: Wow, past the 100 reviews line! 120 to be exact! I never expected this when I started this story. Thanks so much you guys. You don't know how much it means to me. **

**I also really want to get your opinions for what Emmett will get as revenge. Frankly, I have no clue. I'd like the help.**

**Review, review, review! **


	9. Chapter 9: Second attempts

***A/N: There will be multiple POV in this chapter. It was necessary in this chapter. **

**I already wrote chapters 13 and 14 when I haven't even finished writing chapter 10. I've only written half on it (1000 words.) How strange am I? Not really because I'm finding it surprisingly hard to write chapters 10 and 12. I'm at a loss of ideas for those chapters. There's not enough going on in them. Oh well, I'll manage. Sorry I needing to rant a bit. Back to the story. **

**Oh and I had to adjust the time line. Instead of it being, as it said in the first chapter, the week back from Christmas holidays, it's been changed to the week back from Spring/March break. It needed to be changed to go with the rest of the story but it doesn't change anything otherwise. **

**Disclaimer!**

**Now here's chapter 9! Enjoy! **

**This chapter takes place on Thursday. (Day 4)

* * *

**

_Chapter 9: Second attempts _

**BPOV**

Today was going to be an interesting day. Alice had seen it. Tiffany was planning something that involved me needing a spare outfit. She had to take revenge on me for the failure of last night's idea. How does she come up with all these possibilities?

This scene was going to take place in the cafeteria at lunch. It was crazy how many things have happened in there. It made sense though. It was the biggest room that contained the largest amount of people. It was a good place if you wanted to broadcast something. That's the reason Tiffany chose this time and place.

Alice had planned what she called our 'counter attack'. I personally thought it was over dramatic but she insisted that it would be perfect.

Edward doesn't know what's happening which was going to add to the affect. Once he sees what I will be doing, not only will he be shocked but he will have to deal with the thoughts of the male species that were sure going to be graphic. It will be the perfect example to portray his jealousy.

You're probably asking yourselves what is going on and making your own assumptions. You won't have to wait much longer because the action is about to start.

Alice gave me the nod signifying it was time for our plan to take place. I got up from my seat and walked towards the trashcan. I had a simple juice bottle in my hands. I saw that Tiffany began to walk towards me with a tray full of food. Of course, she chose thick and sticky food. I didn't look her way, acting as if I didn't know what was going on.

As she approached, I began counting down in my head. '_5...4...3...2...1...' _

Tiffany '_bumped' _into me causing her disgusting food to splatter all over me.

"Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." She gasped, making it look like an accident. The stares of the cafeteria were once again on me. Tiffany had a smug look on her face. She was convinced I would have to go the rest of the day smelling of the rooting food. It was supposed to humiliate me. Too bad her plan backfired. You can't sneak up on a psychic vampire.

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal." I said smiling. "It's a good thing I put on an extra pair of clothes this morning. I had a _'feeling'_ I would be needing them." I added. I proceeded to take of my shirt to reveal a skimpy tank top that showed off my figure. I then took of my jeans that left me in a pair of extremely short shorts. To add the final touch, I untied my hair and shook it in a sexy way, which created a gorgeous volume that humans couldn't attain.

I looked across the cafeteria to be met with a bunch of shocked and desirable looks. I saw Edward who looked stunned and angry at the thoughts invading him. I turned to Tiffany who also wore a shocked and angered expression. I gave her a smile that translated to '_take that bitch'_.

I walked out of the crowded room filled with stares and chatter, and disposed of my ruined clothes. It felt good to be in control.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe my sweet innocent Bella just striped in a room full of teenage students. Where had that come from? I can't say I didn't like this side of her but it will take some time to get used to and preferably not in front of hormonal teenagers.

I looked at the jocks table. They all had suggestive smiles on their faces. Their thoughts were much worse. I was hoping Bella would take pity on me and block the thoughts invading me but I think she enjoyed my jealous side a little too much.

As I observed their table, I noticed Ryan Highton had a broken wrist. I knew he made a move for Bella yesterday night and I wanted nothing more than to rip him to piece as I threatened to do at our house if he ever laid a finger on Bella.

I don't know how she managed to convince me otherwise but I could never say no to her. I was so whipped as Emmett put it. She assured me she took care of it and I could see now how well she managed. I was proud of her.

The story that was going around about Ryan's wrist is that he got into a bar fight but that he still kicked the shit out of the guy. He didn't want to undergo the humiliation of not only being turned down but also getting beaten by a girl. It wouldn't have sounded so bad if he mentioned she was a vampire but he didn't know that nor would he ever.

I was the one of the last people to leave the cafeteria. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that class was about to start.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard Bella tuning into my head. _Edward help. Ryan is going to try to kiss me. You need to stop this. I can't do anything in front of this many witnesses. _

**BPOV**

Ryan shoved me against the lockers in the middle of the hall in front of everyone heading towards their classes.

"Admit it; you love it when I touch you like this." He said wrapping one arm around my waist and trailing his other hand along my cheek. It was disgusting. I wanted nothing more than to get him off me and mess with him vampire still. It was out of the question though, not only would we have to move because of that but we'd probably have the Volturi on our back again for revealing our secret. That's when I sent a help message to Edward in my mind. I knew he was not far away.

"I'll give you three seconds to get your filthy hands off me or else it's your funeral." I couldn't believe the students weren't doing anything about this. They were all with their group of friends, staring and whispering.

"What are you going to do to me?" he said laughing.

"Look down at your hand. That should be a good reminder. By the way, your three seconds are up." I answered. Just then, Edward came from behind him. He grabbed Ryan's shirt collar and ripped him off me.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought I made myself clear the other day about not laying a single finger on my girlfriend." Edward said growling a little. He actually looked like a vampire.

All the students' eyes were once again directed towards us. They were placing bets on who was going to win. I was surprised that some of them were stupid enough to bet on Ryan even in the position he was presently in.

"You interrupted my time with Bella. We were just getting started. You should have heard her begging for me." I was surprised a human could form any sort of response to Edward in the state he was in let alone stating that I wanted him.

The moment that comment left Ryan's mouth, Edward's fist connected with his jaw. I was sure there was a break. "That was for attempting something with Bella last night." He said. There was blood coming from his nose but that didn't bother either of us now. Ryan tried to throw a punch at Edward but he ducked out of it. Instead, his fist hit the locker officially breaking that too. Edwards then punched him in the chest. "Now that's for today's attempt. Any other reasons you could give me?"

"Edward, stop it. He's not worth it." I screamed at him. I've never seen him act like this. Carlisle was going to pull a fit when he finds out.

That's when the principle decided to make his appearance. Where was he five minutes ago?

"What is the meaning of this? If anyone remains in the halls when I reach these three will be getting a month worth of detention." By the end of that statement, everyone scattered leaving us alone with the principle.

"Now, who's going to tell me what caused a fist fight in my school?" He demanded in a severe tone, gesturing to us three.

"I'm sorry sir, but Ryan was harassing me." I answered.

"Is this true Mr Highton?" questioned the principle.

"Not entirely, I was simply expressing my felling towards Bella when Edward got defensive and punched me." replied Ryan.

"Mr Cullen. Anything you'd like to add?"

"I'll take full responsibility for my actions towards Ryan but he'll have to do the same. I won't apologize for protecting my girlfriend." answered Edward in a polite tone.

"I will not tolerate such behaviour on school property there for you boys will receive a two hour detention today after school. Count yourselves lucky that this is all you're getting. I'm feeling generous today. Now get to class." He ordered, as we each went our separate ways. I had a strong feeling that Jasper had something to do with the principles _generous_ mood.

I was actually scared for what was waiting for Edward when we got home. We all know that an angry Esme is possibly the scariest thing. At least I was off the hook. I felt bad for Edward though. He'll have to spend two hours in a room with Ryan.

_xoxoxoxo_

After school, I was going to head home with Rose.

"I'll meet you in the car okay? I'll be there in a second." She mentioned heading in the opposite direction of the school exit.

"Why? What are you doing?" I asked her. What was Rosalie up to?

"You're not the only one who can have some fun with this." She answered, giving me a knowing smile. Whatever was going on, all I could say was: _welcome Rose's bitchy side._

**TPOV**

I had to head back to my locker because I forgot a textbook I needed for the test tomorrow. On my way there, I was knocked on the ground from behind. What the hell? I landed directly on my wrist. It hurt like shit. I looked up to see who dared to shove me on the ground like that.

I saw Rosalie Hale smiling innocently down at me. "I'm sorry, you were in my way. I didn't see you there."

"Bitch! I broke a nail." I examined my ruined manicure.

"You'll get over it. It was cheap any way." She said.

"Excuse me?" I asked bewildered.

"You heard me. Your manicure was cheap and fake...just like you." She answered walking away. I had a hard time registering what just happened. I guess bitchiness ran in the family.

When I started my car, I noticed I had extreme pain in my wrist. I tried moving it a bit but that just made it worse. She better not have broken my wrist. I guess I had to change my destination. I was headed to the hospital. Just what I needed.

I parked my car in the emergency section and headed towards the receptions desk.

"Hi, I need to get an X-ray done for my wrist." I told the nurse. She took out a file and handed it to me.

"You'll have to fill this in. I'll call you when we have availability." She answered, going back to her file work.

I took a seat in the waiting room and filled out the demanded paper work. It contained all the standard questions; When did your injury occur? How did it occur? What do you feel?... When I was done I gave in my file.

"How long will the wait be?" I asked.

"We're short on staff at the moment so it may take longer than usual. You're looking at a few hours." She responded. A few hours? God, this was a complete waste of time.

I returned to my seat and patiently waited for my turn. I occupied myself by flipping to some fashion magazines. Two hours later, the nurse came to see me in the waiting room. It was about time.

"Dr Cullen will see you now."

* * *

***A/N: dun dun duuuuuun…! ****Tiffany meets Carlisle! Let's see how that plays out. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, review! If you tell me, I'll try to add your ideas of what should go on in the hospital to the next chapter. **

**Also, what would you like to happen during Edwards and Ryan's detention? **

**Am I the only one who loves Rose's bitchy side? :P **

**By the way, I got a total of 38 reviews. You guys are amazing. :) So keep it up! **

**Press that button right there  
and review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10: Consequences

***A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'll say I'm not the happiest about this chapter but it was what I came up with. Hope you all like it. It's surprising how I ended up writing over my usual when I couldn't find anything before. :P Writing's a funny thing. **

**Disclaimer!**

**How here's chapter 10! Wow already! :) **

**This chapter takes place on Thursday night. (Day 4)**

_Chapter 10 :Consequences _

**TPOV**

Dr Cullen? As in Edward Cullen's dad, Dr Cullen? Well this was just great. I fallowed the nurse into room 68 where Dr Cullen was seated in his chair. Damn, he was h-o-t. How could this man be a doctor? He seemed more like a super model than anything else. He looked like he was in his late twenties. How do teenagers respect someone who is practically their age?

"Hello Tiffany. You can take a seat right over here." He said gesturing towards an empty chair beside him. I took my seat and waited for him to continue.

"It says here you fell on your wrist in school. How did that happen?" he asked. I decided on telling him the truth without giving him too many details because it could end up backfiring like before; if they decided to tell their father about the things _I've_ been doing to _them_.

"Rosalie bumped into me from behind. I fell on my wrist." I answered simply.

"My daughter? I'll be having a talk with her." He said frowning, mostly to himself. I smiled a bit smug but hoping she wouldn't mention the things_ I_ did. It wouldn't give him the best impression of me and I needed him on my side since I would soon be with Edward.

"Can you move your wrist up and down?" he asked. I tried doing what he said but it killed.

"Owwww. I don't think that's a good idea." I replied. There was no way in hell I was attempting that again.

"It doesn't seem too serious. You have a bit of swelling but that could go away in a few days so I'll take you down to get an X-ray and we'll see what we're dealing with." He replied.

After taking my X-ray, we headed back to the examining room to discuss the procedure.

"You're lucky there's isn't a break of any kind. It's just a sprain but you still need to be careful to make sure it heals properly." Thank God, it wasn't a break. I wouldn't have to wear an awful cast.

"You might need to wrap your hand to mobilise it if it makes you feel more comfortable. You can take Tylenols or Advils for the pain and it would be a good idea if you iced it once or twice a day. It can help with the swelling. I can't tell you exactly how long it will take t heal. It all depends on how you treat it. It will heal on its own time." He explained what I had to do in order to heal faster. I won't be 'mobilising' anything though.

"Thank you Dr Cullen."

"Tiffany? You're new in time, am I right?" he asked before leaving, finishing the paper work.

"Yes. My parents and I just moved about a week ago." I answered politely.

"I hope you're all settling in. How's Lilliwaup treating you?" He questioned, creating small talk.

"It's good I guess. I'm still adjusting. I go to school with your children." I responded.

"I hope my children have been welcoming. Have you had the chance to speak with them yet?" He asked. The hell with what I said before. I'll mention a few things they've been doing. Dr Cullen seemed like the type of father that wouldn't accept excuses and the whole '_but she started it.'_

"Edward and Bella are in some of my classes. They are very open people, well Bella is."

"What do you mean? Bella is usually the one who shies away from attention." He stated. I almost chocked on my saliva. I couldn't imagine Bella Masen hating attention.

"Really? Well she seems pretty confident in school. I accidently spilled my lunch on her and she took of her close in front of the entire cafeteria. It wasn't horrible because she had a tank top and shorts under but it was surprising." I answered. Take that. He seemed angered at this fact. Good, maybe Bella will get what she deserves.

"It seems I'll have to have a talk with all my children. I've never seen then behave like that, well besides Emmett." He said.

"It's a big thing that your children are all couple up. Though it seems that Edward and Bella are over. They've been in a fight since Monday. A lot of girls have been falling all over Edward since then. He seems interested in some of them." I mentioned, not needing to mention that it was me.

He laughed and answered: "I highly doubt Edward is interested in anyone else other than Bella. No, they'll make it. I know my children very well and I'm 100% sure this nonsense will be over soon. They barely ever fight. If there's one couple that'll last, it's Edward and Bella."

"Do you fully except their relationship? They are siblings after all." I really needed to get the answers I wanted. The only way to do so was going directly to the parents I concluded.

"Their relationship was _strange _at first. It was hard accepting it but then we witnessed the unbreakable bond they share and we all knew that there wasn't anything that we could do about it. My wife and I trust them fully. We know they were raised well and they are really good kids. All I ever wanted was my children's happiness and being together gives them the greatest happiness so who am I to take that away from them?" It was obviously a rhetorical question.

"_Dr Cullen? There's a patient waiting for you in room 23."_ said the voice in the intercom.

"It was nice talking to you Tiffany but I have another patient to attend. Take care of your wrist and welcome to Lilliwaup." He said, exiting the room. Well that was interesting.

**EPOV**

I cannot believe I got detention for protecting Bella. Esme was going to kill me when I got home. For a second, I found myself hoping for the time to go by slower but then I thought about seeing Bella sooner and I immediately wanted these two hours to end. Ryan was sitting on the other side of the class. Thank God.

"Ok, boys, I'll leave you to your two hour detention. I'll be right down the hall so no funny business. If so, you'll be suspended. Understood?" He asked. We both nodded and he left the classroom. What teacher leaves two men who just got into a physical fight alone in the same room for two hours?

"So what's wrong Cullen? Afraid of a little competition?" taunted Ryan. Why is he even talking to me? Oh, right, he must have some secret death sentence or something.

"Why don't you just shut up Highton?" I sneered.

"Are you beginning to question her feelings for you? You might by right to." He continued, completely ignoring my previous response.

"I would never question her feelings for me. I know she loves me with her whole heart. I'm not insecure. I have no reason to be." I stated the truth.

"I think you might have a reason. Besides me, from what I heard, she's been hitting on Jacob. I heard they're secretly seeing each other." I burst out laughing. Bella and Jacob? Back when she was human, that wouldn't have been funny but now, knowing how he felt about Nessie, the idea was completely ridiculous.

"Bella and Jacob? You have got to be kidding me. Those two are best friends but that's all." I said laughing again.

"I'm not too sure about the just friends part. They've been getting closer and closer since you two broke up." He stated.

"Where did you even hear this? For the record, we never broke up. We've agreed to take a break. That's it." I argued. Why couldn't he just sit there and ignore me like I was trying to do to him?

"I have my ways. I'd watch out for your brother is I were you. I can't believe your own brother would hit on your girlfriend. Some brother, even if you two aren't blood related." He answered. I realized that throughout the conversation, he moved closer to me. He was now seated a desk from mine. I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me but I won't give him that satisfaction.

"You don't know anything about my siblings so don't talk about them like you know them. Besides his with Renesmee, and they love each other." I was getting very frustrated even though I was trying to seem as though I couldn't care less about what h said.

"Hahahaha, that's even more ironic. Your sister's boyfriend is dating your girlfriend. Wow." He laughed as if it were the funniest thing to be said.

I went back to ignoring him as best as I could when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I quickly scanned through the principles thoughts to make sure he wasn't coming to check on us soon and answered my phone.

"What is it? I can't talk right now." I half whispered into the phone.

"Wow, calm down there bro. I was just checking to see how life in detention was." laughed Emmett on the other end of the phone. "Out of all of us, I would never have thought _you_ would be the one to get detention." He added.

"I'm going to hang up now..." I warned. I didn't have the patience for this right now.

"Wait, I just wanted to tell you that Esme is really mad so you might want her too cool down a bit." He advised.

"Thanks for the heads up Em. I'll see you later." I replied hanging up and placing my phone in my pocket.

The rest of detention went smoothly because the principle hung out in the classroom to supervise instead.

The teacher advised us that our two hours of hell were over.

**BPOV **

When Edward got home, he and I went hunting nearby. I knew he was trying to get away from Carlisle and Esme. Usually, I would have forced him to stay and man up but I was surprisingly very thirsty and didn't complain. I drained about five deer and two elk before I was satisfied. I've never hunted this much even in my new born years. I didn't think much of it because I assumed my body needed it. Edward on the other hand, was worrying.

"Bella, that was a lot of hunting you did." He commented.

"I guess I just needed it. Did you finish?" I asked him, shrugging it off. I was entirely focused on the hunt that I didn't notice Edward anywhere.

"Yes I did, a while ago. Are you okay?" he question, seeming concerned about something.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned back.

"It's just that I haven't seen you hunt this much in forever." He explained.

"I just needed to recuperate from this stressful week. It's nothing." I assured him, taking his hand in mine. I lead him towards the house where we were sure to be having a discussion with our family.

"If you say so." He answered, still not sounding convinced.

When we got home, I saw all of my siblings and daughter sitting in the living room while Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of them with an angered look.

When they saw us walk through the door, Esme spoke to us in a harsh tone. "Sit!" was the one word she said. Edward and I joined our family in the room and sat on the floor together, our backs leaning against the sofa. I was silent for a moment, waiting for the storm that were Carlisle and Esme to start.

Finally, Esme broke the painful silence. "I don't even know where to begin. I am in disbelief that you'd do such things to innocent humans."

Emmett, being stupid, interrupted her. "They're not all innocent. They're trying to get between Edward and Bella so we stud up for them."

"I don't care about your reasons. These teenagers are 17 years old. You all know better than that. You've had over a hundred years, some more, to know right from wrong. Carlisle got a patient today claiming that she sprained her wrist because Rosalie pushed her in the hall." She said in shock. "And you Edward! You're the oldest, more mature one out of all your siblings. You got detention for punching a guy. I never expected that from you. I'm very disappointed in you." She said to him. I knew this affected him a lot. He hated doing anything that hurt or disappointed Esme. "I'm disappointed in all of you." She added, looking at each and every one of us with a look that said it all.

"Your mother and I won't condone this behaviour. You could have easily and seriously injured them. Where were your heads when you physically hurt a human?" commented Carlisle.

"I don't see why we are all here, only Edward and Rose physically harmed them." argued Alice. She probably knew what her consequence would be and didn't like it one bit.

"I believe you all had a part in this. Just the fact that you all knew what was going on and didn't act on stopping it makes you all as responsible as the other." explained Carlisle. That shut everyone up.

"We are well aware of your little _game _about Edward and Bella but to our knowledge it ends tomorrow correct?" asked Esme. We all nodded in response.

"Well to make sure you've learned your lesson, you'll each have something removed of yours for the duration of the coming weekend. Count yourselves lucky that it is only for two days because trust me it was going to be much much worse but Carlisle convinced me to keep it light. But if I ever hear about harming a human physically or otherwise, or each other for that matter, you won't get off so easily. Understood?" explained Esme in a cold tone. We all nodded once again. No one having the nerve to talk.

"Edward, you will be removed of your special occasion car."

"WHAT? But it's the weekend. I always take it out on weekends" complained Edward.

"Next time, think before you act. As for Bella and Jasper, no reading books, absolutely nothing that doesn't involve school work. The internet counts."

"Esme, I was almost done my book. I can't just stop now." I really wanted to know the ending. It was such a suspenseful moment. I knew I could have easily finished it with my vampire speed but I enjoyed taking my time. I didn't want to rush through it because eventually I'd run out of books that interest me.

"And I wanted to read this book I found on the Civil war that's coming in tomorrow." Poor Jasper. I knew how much he was looking forward to reading it.

"Alice, Renesmee and Rosalie, there will be no shopping. That includes no internet shopping nor window shopping. No contact with a mall what so ever."

Alice screamed and started hyperventilating. Who knew vampires could hyperventilate? "Esme, please. Anything but that! I'm begging." pleaded Alice, dropping to her knees.

"I'm sorry Alice but that's how it's going to be. All three of you have the same punishment because that way you can't ask the other one to buy things for you. I don't have to worry about Bella because she detests shopping." explained Esme.

"Emmett, no video games. For you Jacob, no touching anything that has to do with cars or vehicles." Emmett was going to go berserks without his games for the weekend. I knew that Jacob was about to finish his car. Esme really knew how to punish us.

Oh well, I'll need to find something else to occupy me. I think Edward and I will be having extra alone time this weekend. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

***A/N: Next chapter is Friday. :) You know what that means...TALENT SHOW! Who's excited? Don't forget to review. **


	11. Chapter 11: Talent show

***A/N: Hey guys, I'd like to apologize for the wait. I wasn't expecting to update for another few days but I couldn't not update. You guys are SO SO great and supportive that you deserve better. I'm really thankful for your understanding and words. I'm not going to let one person ruin my fun and yours. I checked again for this story and I'm ecstatic to say it has been removed! **** Problem solved. **

**I'm sorry but a lot of this chapter is going to be lyrics because of both the songs. **

**Disclaimer!**** I don't own the songs that will be sung threw out this chapter. I'm just pretending the characters wrote them for it to be more personal. **

**Here's chapter 11! Enjoy! :) **

**This chapter takes place on Friday. (Day 5)! Yay, talent show=end of the fight. :) **

_Chapter 11: Talent show. _

**BPOV**

Today I got ready for school with a smile on my face. Today was Friday, the day I've been waiting patiently for a week, the day Edward and I would once again be a couple. I was also excited for the talent show. Our duet was going to be amazing.

I knew Edward planned something for our_ 'makeup'_ but if he didn't want me to know about it then I'll wait for tonight. I was sure whatever it is he planned was going to be over the top. With Edward it always was.

For the first time this week, Edward and I got to arrive at school in the same car. Of course, we took Edward's occasion car since it would be the only opportunity he'd get until Monday.

We were also allowed to hold hands and act more like a couple since tonight we'd officially be back on.

We entered the school hand in hand. People were staring at our joined hands trying to decipher the meaning behind it. Edward accompanied me to my classes and left me by the door with a short kiss on the cheek. We were easily falling back into our routine.

As the day progressed, I got more and more anxious about the talent show. I was beginning to wonder if I was around Alice too much. This couldn't be healthy.

Finally, it was minutes away from the opening of the show. Edward asked me to take a seat in the audience instead of waiting backstage for our duet. I obliged without a complaint or question because I knew this must be for his reveal. My seat was in the middle of the auditorium on the side. I wanted to be able to get up without disturbing other people.

The principle came out to open the show. "Welcome everyone to our annual talent show. This year we have some interesting numbers that are sure to keep you entertained throughout the evening. Enjoy." He finished his small speech and returned behind the curtains. Out came a senior who was going to be our announcer for the event.

"For the first act of the night, please welcome Edward Cullen who will be singing a song written by himself as well as playing the piano. It is sure to warm your hearts."

The curtains opened to reveal Edward seated on his piano bench. He took the microphone from the piano to introduce his act.

"This is a song I wrote for someone who owns a very special place in my heart that will forever belong to her. Bella, I know I did some hurtful things to you and I want you to know that I regret every second of it. Nothing is right when I'm without you. You're my whole reason for each day I live. I promise to love you forever, every moment of forever and do my best to be worthy of you. This goes out to you: it's called 'I'll be'." He finished. I recognized the like he used when he proposed to me. He began his piece. **(*A/N: I suggest you play this song. It adds to the moment. It's 'I'll be' by Edwin. Isn't that ironic? Edward, Edwin. It was meant to be. :P)**

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

He always said he got lost in my eyes. The same thing happens to me. It seemed we're a dazzling couple.

_And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I knew that if I could cry, I'd be crying my eyes out at this moment. With all the emotions he put into it, I could feel his love for me radiating off him.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead_

I didn't realize until now that I had gotten up from my seat and had begun walking towards the stage. I understood what he meant by the last line; just because we were considered '_dead'_ being vampires, doesn't mean our love isn't real, our love is alive.

_And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I`ll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I dropped out, I burned up,_

_I fought my way back from the dead._

He was referring to the time when he was dying and Carlisle changed him. He always said that he was changed for a reason; to wait for me.

_I tuned in, I turned on, _

_Remembered the thing that you, you said.  
_

I couldn't believe Edward wrote this for _me._ I was having a hard time deciding which song I preferred, my lullaby or this. This made me love him so much more. I looked around the room once I got to the front of the stage. I noticed all the women in the room had dreamy eyes, whishing this was for them.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life_

When he hit the last note, I all but ran on stage. He turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my legs around him and tangled my fingers in his hair as I kissed him with a passion that should only be used behind closed doors but at the moment I really didn't care.

"I love you. Thank you. It was perfect." I whispered to him.

"I love you too. Forever and always." He replied carrying me off the stage where I continued to kiss him everywhere I could; neck, jaw, eyes, chest...

_xoxoxoxoxox_

As we prepared for our duet back stage, I let out a giggle.

"Can I hear the joke, love?" he asked smiling. Seeing me laugh always made him smile.

"I was just thinking that you raised the bar for all the women out there. They'll be expecting something like that from now on. I'm feeling bad for the men who will have to meet their high expectations. Not everyone can be as perfect as you." I explained, laughing again. Being around Edward always made me joyful.

We were once again so caught up in our little bubble that I didn't realize that four other numbers had passed. Next were Renesmee, Rose and Alice.

"Now to add some fashion, please welcome the Cullens who will present they own designs." announced the show's commentator. I've been looking forward to seeing their outfits because they didn't want anyone seeing them before '_the big reveal.' _I was wondering though why they didn't specifically mention their names, instead referring to them as the Cullens.

The curtains opened and out came Alice wearing a strapless dress that reached a bit lower than mid thigh. The dress was a light blue mint with a pleated bust. There were white designs on the skirt and a silver ribbon around her waist. She looked gorgeous.

Next was Rosalie who wore a single strapped coral dress that arrived mid thigh. The skirt as well as the shoulder strap was tiered. There was a black ribbon around her waist as well. She was stunning.

Renesmee fallowed in a simple white V-neck cut dress. The waist was banded and the skirt pleated. The neckline and the hem were pleated floral. She was absolutely beautiful.

I was surprised when Jasper came out next. He wore a classic black suit with a bow tie. Alice must have convinced him to join their fashion show. That must be the reason they didn't say their names, they wanted him to be a surprise. Jasper stayed in the middle of the stage and the three girls came back out and surrounded him as the curtains closed.

Wow, they did a tremendous job. I was impressed. I loved their dresses as well. Alice should really open her own clothing line. I chuckled as I found the perfect name for it: Pixie line. _Alice would love that, _I thought sarcastically.

It was soon time for our duet. I was excited for our performance. It was such a sweet song that fit us perfectly.

"Next we have a duet performed by Bella Masen and Edward Cullen, written by them. It's entitled 'Pyramid'."

"Ready love?" asked Edward, grabbing hold of my hand.

"Definitely." I replied, smiling while releasing his hand for him to go on stage. I was going to enter after. The music began as the curtains opened. **(*A/N: this song is Pyramid by Charice ft. Iyaz. Once again, you should listen to it because it adds to the moment. Sorry it's a long song.)**

_**E:**__ Shawty's love is like a pyramid  
We stand together 'til the very end  
There'll never be another love for sure  
Edward and Bella let we go_

I made my appearance on stage as I began to sing the next verse slowly walking towards Edward, with a smile.

_**B: **__Stones  
Heavy like the love you've shown  
Solid as the ground we've known  
And I just wanna carry on_

_We took it from the bottom up  
And even in a desert storm  
Sturdy as a rock, we hold  
Wishing every moment froze_

_Now I just wanna let you know  
__**E: **__Earthquakes can't shake us  
Cyclones can't break us  
Hurricanes can't take away our love_

_**B: **__Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top  
__**E: **__(At the top, baby)  
Like a pyramid_

_**B: **__And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall, just keep on going  
Forever we will stay  
__**B+E: **__Like a pyramid_

We both put our hands together to form a pyramid above our heads and moved them back and forth for the next verse.

_**E: **__Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey  
Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey  
Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_

_**B: **__Cold, never ever when you're close_

I sang, snuggling next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around me.

_We will never let it fold  
A story that was never told  
Something like a mystery_

_**E: **__And every step we took we've grown  
Look how fast the time has flown  
A journey to a place unknown_

Edward sang looking at me straight in the eyes.

_**B: **__We're going down in history_

_**E: **__Earthquakes can't shake us  
Cyclones can't break us  
Hurricanes can't take away our love_

_**B: **__Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top  
__**E:**__(At the top, baby)  
Like a pyramid_

_**B: **__And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall, just keep it going  
Forever we will stay  
Like a pyramid_

_**E: **__Like a pyramid, girl, l'mma show you  
That I love you so much, that we gonna get through  
Even when it storms, I will never go  
I'mma be the one to keep you safe, hey_

_Four walls and love, packin' more than enough  
Holding on to one another, be the cover when it's rough  
Mother nature or disaster  
Won't stop our happy ever after_

He sang once again to me. I knew he meant every word he sang just as I did.

_**B: **__Pyramid, keep it going  
__**E: **__(Like a pyramid, like a pyramid)  
__**B: **__Whoa  
__**E: **__(Like a pyramid, like a pyramid)_

_**B: **__Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top  
__**E: **__(At the top, baby)  
__**B: **__Like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall, just keep on going  
Forever we will stay  
__**B+E: **__Like a pyramid_

_**B: **__We built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top  
__**E: **__(At the top, baby, at the top)  
__**B: **__Like a pyramid_

_**B: **__And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall, just keep it going  
Forever we will stay  
Like a pyramid_

_**E: **__Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey  
Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, yeah  
Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_

We finished our song by lifting our hands above our head to form a pyramid symbolising that we are united as we did earlier on in the song.

As we got off stage, the rest of the Cullen family was waiting for us.

"I didn't know you could sing like that little sis." Said Emmett, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"That was awesome guys. I loved the song." commented Alice smiling.

"Thanks you guys. By the way, you guys were hot up there." I said laughing. "You too Jaz, smoking hot." I added, everyone joining in on the laughter.

"So when is your macho competition Emmett and Jacob?" I asked, not wanting to miss this for the world.

"Soon. We're the last performance. Like I say, save the best for last." answered Emmett grinning.

"I'll be waiting to see that. By the way Em, my money's on Jacob." I said giggling.

"Thanks Bells. I appreciate the support. I always said that werewolves are better than vamps. You finally came around." answered Jacob messing up my hair.

"Awww, Bella. That hurt." complained Emmett in a winey voice. He was trying to give me a puppy dog face which was hilarious.

"Those don't work on me anymore Emmy bear. After 60 years with Alice, you become immune to it." I stated, calling him by the nickname I knew he hated.

"The pixie always ruins everything." He complained once more.

"As a finally to our evening, welcome Emmett and Jacob who will be presenting stunts with their muscles." The announcer seemed a bit hesitant reading what was on hr cue card. She must be wondering: _"what the hell was going on."_

We all took our seats in the front, not wanting to have to watch their performance from backstage. We wanted a good view for this.

The curtains opened for the last time of the night to reveal Emmett and Jacob in some sort of boxer outfit. If they didn't have nice bodies, it would have been hard to watch since half of their bodies where showing.

I burst out laughing along with the rest of the family, watching them compete, entirely focused on their stunts. They performed gymnastic stunts, lifted massive waits... Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, the song "I'm too sexy" began to play. I couldn't take it anymore.** (*A/N: Picture this in your head as you would imagine it playing out. I can't express what I see in my head, sorry. Besides, you all must be picturing it how you'd like to imagine it.) **

"Oh man, I wish we could have recorded this." I said, laughing at the end of the routine.

"I did! Got it all on tape." smiled Alice. She really does think of everything.

Tonight was truly a blast.

***A/N: I'd like to know what you thought of the song choices. For Edward's song, my other choices were "If it's love" by train and "Mercy" by one republic but I found that "I'll be" is more Edwardy( made up my own word. :P) So what do you think? Good choice? Bad choice? REVIEW! :) **

**The links to the pictures of the girls fashion show dresses are on my profile. Check them out, they are gorgeous. They're all BCBG dresses, I love their stuff. **


	12. Chapter 12: Differences begin

***A/N:Wow, I got the most hits and the most visitors for the last chapter, 11! Thanks so much, hearts and kisses. **

**I don't understand why a lot of people thought that the last chapter was the end of the story. I'll tell you when it's the last chapter. There's still some important things that need to happen before then. **

**This chapter was surprisingly hard to write. I'm sorry if it's not the best but I really wanted to get it out on time. I was up until 1:00am finishing it. I hope it's good. **

**Disclaimer!**

**Here's chapter 12! More drama commences. ;) **

**This chapter takes place on Friday night. (Day 5)**

_Chapter 12: Differences begin. _

**BPOV**

When we got back from the talent show, we were all full of laughter.

"Let's play Emmett and Jacob's performance." suggested Alice. We all agree eagerly and snuggled with our partners as Rose hit the play button.

"You ready to watch me take you down Jake." said Emmett as the curtains opened on the screen.

"Whatever makes you feel better Em." replied Jacob, rolling his eyes. We all turned out attention towards the video that began. Even Carlisle and Esme joined us.

"I owned you Jake. Did you see the stunt I just pulled." commented Emmett, smug.

"Wait for it..." We watched as Jake pulled one heck of a stunt "Beat that!" replied Jake, pointing his index finger at Emmett. They were like children, it was entertaining.

Their performance live was hilarious but now we were able to comment freely which made it so much better.

"Ouuuu, this is my favourite part." squealed Alice. Just then, Emmett took off his shirt waving it in the air to the lyric "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy it hurts." We all burst into a fit of laughter once again.

"Boys." commented Esme, shaking her head. This continued until the end of the show. This was the most fun I've had in a long time with the entire family present.

At the end, everyone went to do his or her own things once again. I stayed with Edward on the couch.

"You're feeling oddly worm love." said Edward, placing his hand on my cheek, a small frown of his face.

"It's no big deal Edward. I just have a lot of blood in my system that's all." I explained. I wish he'd get over his overprotectiveness. I'm not so fragile anymore.

"I don't think that's it."

"You have to start trusting my judgement. Nothing's wrong. I think you're just missing taking care of me. I don't need taking care of so much anymore. I'm not human."

"Bella-" He was interrupted by Alice.

"I'm going for a short hunt. Anyone want to join?" she asked.

"I'll come." I said automatically, getting up from the couch. I wanted to get away from this _argument _with Edward but I could use a hunt as well.

"We just went yesterday. You don't need to go." argued Edward.

"I'm just going to accompany Alice. I can go wherever I want without your approval Edward." I said getting angry. "Let's just go Alice." I said grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her out the door.

"What was that all about?" she questioned as we ran to the nearest park to hunt.

"Nothing, just Edward being his overprotective self." I answered, rolling my eyes.

We parted ways, each stalking our separate preys. I didn't hunt as much as yesterday but still over my usual. This was weird but then again, when was I ever normal?

"So I was thinking of ways to get back at Emmett for that awful week he made us endure." I said as I approached the tree Alice was currently leaning against.

"Oh really, what has your brilliant mind thought of this time?" She questioned, semi sarcastically.

"I thought maybe we could do some sort of People Auction." I said. I had thought about this for a few days, and it seemed like a great idea. Emmett would surly hate it.

"How does that work exactly? I mean I've heard about them but I don't know the specifics."

"It's simple and a good way to raise money for the school. Basically, all it is, is students volunteer to be auctioned off to other students. It can be bought for any length of time. I say we do a weekend. It works the same way as an ordinary auction would but instead of items, it's people they'll be buying for the weekend. So the person with the highest bid get's the person who volunteered. We can get Emmett to volunteer to be auctioned off so he'll have to spend the weekend with a stranger and fallow anything they want." I explained with a smile. I could picture it now.

"I like it." said Alice, smiling off into space, most probably imagining the whole scenario.

"I was thinking of asking the principle on Monday. I don't see why he'd say no since it will help raise money for the school but can you see the outcome? See if he'll say yes or no?" I asked her. Sometimes, okay, most of the time, her visions helped a lot. A lot of times we had to adjust the way we asked for something in order to get what we wanted. Alice's visions provided the adjustments that needed to be made.

"I'll see what I can do. Give me a minute." She replies, concentrating for a moment, staring at nothing in particular. After a moment, she came back to the present with an odd look.

"So what is it?" I asked her. Usually she'd just tell me right away but she seemed to be concentrating on something else.

"I don't know." She said in a low voice.

"What do you mean you don't know? What did you see." I asked her, growing worried. Alice was hardly ever in the unknown.

"It's not what I saw, it's about what I didn't see." She answered. What was with the riddle?

"What is that supposed to mean?" Couldn't she just tell me what was going on instead of playing word games with me.

"It means I can't see anything. The future is growing unclear, as if I'm getting bad reception." She explained, her voice growing louder with each word.

"What's going on? It's not as if we're dealing with someone who's messing with your visions. It's the principle. It's a yes or no answer." I couldn't understand why she couldn't see. There wasn't a reason behind it.

"I know that. It's not as if someone were blocking me. It's like it's not there at all."

"Maybe it's because he hasn't made a decision yet or we haven't decided the details." I suggested.

"Maybe." was all she said.

**EPOV**

Things were getting weird with Bella. I didn't know what was going on but something's not right. When Alice and Bella left the house to hunt, I took the opportunity to talk to Carlisle about my concerns. For once, he wasn't taking the night shift, for which I was grateful.

I went to his study and knocked on his door. I knew he knew I was there but it felt more polite to knock.

"Come in, Edward." He said from inside the room. I walked inside and sat down on the chair opposite to his desk. He was going through some fills when I interrupted him with my entrance.

"What can I help you with Edward?" he asked sitting down in his seat.

"I need to talk to you about something." I started. I didn't know how to bring it up so I just spit it out. "It's about Bella." I added.

A frown formed on his face. "Has something happened between the both of you?" he asked concerned. I rushed to quickly answer. I didn't want him to think we had a major fight or something.

"No, we're still as strong as ever." I said easing him. His frown immediately disappeared.

"So what's the problem?" He asked since I didn't add anything.

"Well you see, I've noticed some strange changes in her. She's been hunting much too frequently and in much too big quantities. Her temperature has also increased. I'm worried something's wrong." I explained. He thought for a moment.

"Are you sure you're not overreacting?" he asked.

"I'm not overreacting. I'm just concerned about my wife's well being." I said, my voice raised slightly.

"I understand that but you're known for overreacting, especially when it involves Bella or Renesmee. I don't think there is much going on. She's been under a lot of stress lately, as you've been. Hunting can be a way of getting out your frustrations and anger. It may not be because she _needs_ it." He voiced his opinion. He reasoning was logical. Personally, when I'm frustrated, I tend to hunt for the rush and sense of relief it gives. I understood that but I've never seen Bella use hunting for that reason. She didn't like killing animal if it wasn't necessary.

"It's possible but I still think it's something more." I added.

"We'll monitor the situation. The excess hunting should stop soon after things go back to normal. It'll pass. I don't think there's anything to worry about, son." He assured me. I trusted Carlisle's judgment but what was going on still seemed off.

"Thank you dad." I said.

"I'm always here if you have any questions about anything." He said with a smile. I left the room, closing the door behind me. When I got downstairs, I noticed the girls where back. Bella was helping Esme out back and Alice was sitting on the couch.

_I need to talk to you._ She said to me in her thoughts. I nodded and headed up stairs. She followed me to my bedroom and sat beside me on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. I knew it must be something big.

"When Bella and I went hunting, we were planning how to get revenge on Emmett for the stunt he pulled on you guys this week." She started looking at me. I nodded for her to continue. I didn't understand where she was getting at.

"Well when Bella asked me to see if the principle would accept or not, I couldn't see anything. It was like there was nothing to see. It was fuzzy, hazy and very unclear. I don't know why but it was." She finished.

"Do you think this has something to do with Bella?" I asked since it would make sense why she wanted to talk to me in private and I had a bad feeling about this.

"When I looked again, as _me_ asking him, the answer was right there. The moment Bella was involved, I couldn't see anything clearly. I don't understand it." She answered. That caused me to worry. Why was Bella disappearing?

"Do you think something is going to happen to her?" I asked, panicking. If something where to happen to Bella, I shuddered at the thought. I knew I couldn't live without her. That much was clear. I didn't want to think about that. Like Carlisle said, I was overreacting, right?

"I don't think she's going to die if that's what you're asking. It's not that her future isn't there, but that it's hazy, as if something were blocking it but not in a way that they were toying with my visions." I knew that she was having a hard time explaining this to me. She decided to show me instead.

I saw what she meant. I could see her, but I couldn't seem to get a clear picture. It was a weird combination.

"I see what you're talking about. It really hurts looking at something like that. It's like bad reception or something. If vampires could get headaches, I'd have one if I had to watch that often." I said.

"I don't think we should worry too much about this. It's nothing." said Alice, trying to be positive. I knew she loved Bella immensely and was worried sick about her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I doubt this is all nothing. Do you see the changes I see?" I said, getting worked up a bit.

"I've noticed them slightly too. What can we do? This is all so strange and abnormal." She said, looking at me in the eyes.

"I spoke to Carlisle about it and he said it'll pass. We need to trust him. He knows what he's talking about. Besides, we're talking as if she has some rare disease or something. It's a little too much hunting and an unclear future. She's a vampire, there aren't many things that could happen. It's Bella, we're talking about here. She's never ordinary." I said, smiling. My Bella, always seems to keep me on my toes.

_I'm scared and worried Edward. What if something happens and I miss it?_ She thought.

"I'm worried too Alice."

***A/N: Well there it is. The next two chapters will hopefully contain all of your questions. Review for them to be posted. **

**Review, review, review!  
Press that button down there.  
YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13: The final straw

***A/N: This is one of the shorter chapters but it's a VERY IMPORTANT one. Well this one and the NEXT one. If you found that last chapter ended with a cliffy then you'll want to KILL me after this one. :P **

**Disclaimer!**

**Here's chapter 13! Something strange is on its way, hihihi. **

**This chapter takes place on Saturday. **

_Chapter 13: The final straw. _

**EPOV**

Finally, the weekend has arrived. I have never been more excited for a week to be over in my entire existence. Bella and I have some major making up to do for lost times. We were starting our makeup right now.

She was straddling my lap on the living room couch kissing me senseless.

"You're well aware of the fact that we could get caught any moment, right?" I asked her stating to get breathless. The things she does to me.

"I think it adds to the moment. The adrenaline of getting caught." She responded huskily. This woman was going to be the death of me, I swear.

She started to unbutton my shirt and disposed of it on the floor. I started removing her shirt over her shoulders when Emmett walked through the door.

"Holy shit. What the hell guys? You have a room upstairs for a reason. I don't appreciate the very vivid PDA." screamed Emmett covering his eyes and walking out the door, or should I say running.

I looked at Bella who had a blush on her cheeks. She had such a beautiful blush. WAIT, WHAT? A blush? Vampires don't blush. This was freaking me out.

"Bella you're blushing." I said concerned and wide-eyed. She put her hand on her cheek and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Edward. It's no big deal. It's probably because of the excess hunting I'm doing. I have too much blood in my system. Calm down and stop panicking." She answered, trying to sooth me. She didn't convince me. It didn't make sense, first her overly worm skin and now a blush? Something wasn't right.

"Bella, that doesn't make any sense. You, as a vampire, shouldn't be capable of blushing. No matter how much blood is in your system." I argued. This wasn't normal, that much I knew.

"It's no big deal." I said once again.

"_It's no big deal?_ That's all you've been saying these past days. When are you going to take this seriously?" I was not going to ignore this too. This was getting out of hand, I needed to put my foot down.

"Edward, you're blowing this widely out of proportion. Drop it, it's nothing." She argued back, raising her voice slightly.

"This isn't nothing. This is serious. You've been blowing everything off these past few days. This is not normal vampire behaviour." I put my hand on her forehead. Just as I thought, excessively hot. "You're temperature is much too high. Maybe we should talk to Carlisle together." I offered. I didn't want to mention that I had already talked to Carlisle the previous night because I knew how much she hated it when I talked about her behind her back, not that are discussion was any help.

"Not normal vampire behaviour? What are you implying? That I'm not a vampire?" she questioned getting defensive.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, so now I'm the one who's being ridiculous? What else am I suppose to think? How else do you explain the fact that I drink blood and that I haven't physically changed for the past 60 years?" she asked sarcastically.

"I didn't say you weren't a vampire. I'm not stupid. I changed you myself and was by your side during your entire transformation. So what I'm implying is that something is off. We should check with Carlisle." I replied, trying to get her to calm down a bit.

"What can Carlisle do? Is he going to shove a needle inside my rock hard skin and diagnose me? Or maybe my skin is no longer hard? Do you want to test out that theory? Go ahead, punch me." She said, gesturing towards herself. As is I would touch her that way. Okay, now she was exaggerating.

"I'm not going to punch you, love. Please be reasonable." I tried again to get to her.

"I'm being perfectly reasonable. I think that if anyone is being unreasonable here it's you. All this because of a little blush."

"This is not about the blush. I worry about you, okay? That's what I do because you mean absolutely everything to me. I just want to make sure nothing's wrong." I said, grasping her hand and rubbing soothing circle with my thumb.

"I know you only care about my wellbeing, but you have to trust me on this. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing has changed. I know my body better than you." She answered is a lower tone.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked suggestively, kissing from her jaw down to her neck. "Because I think I know you're body fairly well, don't you think?" I added continuing down her stomach.

"Edward." She moaned. That was one of my favourite sounds in the world.

"Is it safe to come in?" asked Emmett from behind the door. He once again interrupted our moment.

"Yes Emmett." I answered in an annoyed voice.

"You're both fully clothed?" he asked before entering.

"Emmett." said Bella in a stern voice that answered his question.

"Hey, I was just making sure. I didn't want to have to be scared for the rest of my existence again." He said joining us in the living room.

"Emmett, I've seen you and Rose in much more graphic pictures before." I said.

"Now whose fault is that? It's not my fault you're a mind reader." He answered defensively. I just closed my eyes and snuggled against Bella once more.

"You want to do some resling bro? I need a good fight." asked Emmett.

"No thanks Emmett. Because of you I've wasted enough time without my wife." I responded, taking Bella into my arms.

"Come on. She's still going to be in this room. Just one round, please. You can't neglect your brother. It's hurtful." He put his hand on his heart trying to make me feel guilty. I looked at Bella, silently asking permission. She nodded yes so I agreed.

"One round." I complied. I needed to blow off some steam and clear my head. Maybe this would help.

"Yes!" shouted Emmett. It was so easy to please him. He was exactly like a little kid. It's a good thing we had him though. Our house wouldn't be the same without his immatureness and goofing off.

"Let's take this outside so we don't get into any more trouble with Esme." I suggested.

"Do you want to watch me kick your husband's ass, sis?" asked Emmett, grinning wildly.

"You wish." I replied.

"No thank you. I think I'm just going to head upstairs and relaxed a bit. I'm feeling a bit tired." She answered getting up from the couch and heading up the stairs. I don't recall vampire's feeling tires either. I brushed it off and began the round with Emmett. I needed to trust Bella.

**BPOV**

As I lay on my bed upstairs, I felt really exhausted. I couldn't remember a time when I felt this way besides when I was training my shield for the Volturi battle. It was a weird feeling. I was starting to worry about all the things Edward mentioned before.

I realized that I was hunting too frequently but I kept brushing it off as due to the stress of this past week. As for my blush and my temperature, I was certain it wasn't important. It was a fact that the more blood you consumed the warmer your body was because of the worm liquid.

I had to admit to myself that what Edward said about this not being normal vampire behaviour, was true. I knew that, I just didn't want to accept it. I wanted to fell normal, like I fit in again. Could I possibly become human again? No that was crazy. If there was any way, Rosalie would have found it by now. Besides, I was still craving blood. It just wasn't a possibility.

Another thing that's been bothering me are my emotions. Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm over reacting to certain things whether it's being too happy or too angry. Like right before when Edward was trying to help me, I kept snapping at him. That's not how I would normally act.

All of this was scaring me. I didn't feel like myself. Okay, I had to stop thinking about all of this. This was ridiculous, right? Ya, this is just another reaction to this week. It was playing with my judgment.

Instead of thinking about all of this, I focused my attention on Edward and Emmett downstairs. They were in the middle of their second fight. I knew that when they started, they wouldn't stop for a long while. They were always calling for rematches, boys.

I listened in on the rest of the action going on in this house. Rosalie was in the garage tweaking another car. There was no interrupting Rose when she was working on a vehicle. She was entirely focused on her work.

Alice was helping Esme in the garden outback. They were occupying themselves with landscaping. They were adding a fountain as well as beautiful flowers and tall trees. I knew all the details because they showed me the sketches earlier on. It was going to look amazing once they finished.

Carlisle must be on his way back from the hospital by now. Jasper was occupying himself downstairs, waiting for Alice to finish. I knew he was dying to read his history novel but he wouldn't disobey Esme that way. None of us would. Nessie and Jake went out to get the groceries for this week.

Once I was done analyzing everything that was going on in this house, I found that my thoughts went back to the changes Edward noticed about me. I wasn't ready to think about the meaning behind all of it so I put in the CD that Edward gave me for our anniversary of all his songs. It included the tracks from the CD he gave me for my 18th birthday when I was human as well as the numerous songs he composed along the years.

I listened to it often, it helped me relax and focus on the beautiful notes he played. As I closed my eyes to fully enjoy the music, I felt my body relaxing and the tension leaving. Slowly, the voices in the house began to dull until I lost consciousness for the first time in 60 years. **(*A/N: I was going to finish here but I decided to give you a little of Edward's reaction.) **

**EPOV**

Even though I was so caught up in the game against Emmett, I was still worrying about the changes in Bella. It was very confusing. She added another thing to the list when she mentioned that she was tired. Vampires shouldn't get tired.

I will most definitely have to talk to Carlisle again when he gets back. I know he said we would monitor the situation and that he did not think there was anything to fear but there was not a doubt in my mind that I'd worry when it came to Bella.

By the time Emmett and I finished our third round, Renesmee and Jake came back with their groceries for the week. That stuff smelled revolting.

"Dad, where's mom? I need to tell her something." asked Nessie.

"She's upstairs resting. You shouldn't bother her now. Give her some time." I answered. I was hoping she wouldn't press the issue further because she didn't need the extra worry but being the daughter of two stubborn parents, I had no luck.

"Resting?" she asked, a small frown on her face.

"Yes, it's been a stressful week for her." I replied. I was lucky she let it go to help Jake put away the food.

Suddenly I heard a noise coming from upstairs. It couldn't be what I thought it was.

"Do you hear that Emmett?" I asked, hoping I was hallucinating. I saw him focus for a moment.

"The heartbeat? It's Jake and Nessie." He answered looking at me with a confused look.

"That's the thing, it sounds like it's coming from upstairs but they're in the kitchen." I asked panicking. What would a human be doing in our house?

I didn't give him the chance to answer before I ran upstairs. I fallowed the sound and it led to Bella and I's room. Who would be in our room?

I opened the room and couldn't believe what I saw. It was Bella. She was lying unconscious on the bed and it was _her _heartbeat.

***A/N: I'm mean aren't I...Cliff hanger! Sorry, I just love them! I don't do them often but when I do, I make them count. :P I know you all probably hate me right now. **

**Review for the next chapter to be posted! All will be explained but some of you have guessed what's going on. **


	14. Chapter 14: Miracle is the word

***A/N: Here's the explanation. I had a hard time figuring out a logical explanation for what will be discovered in this chapter but this is what I came up with. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer!**

**Here's chapter 14! Super big moment. **

**This chapter takes place on Saturday night.

* * *

**

_Chapter 14: Miracle is the word. _

**EPOV**

"BELLA! BELLA, LOVE. CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I screamed, nudging her, trying to get some kind of response from her. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. It wasn't _possible._ How could she have a heartbeat?

"Bella, please, open your eyes." I tried again desperately. Once again, there was no response.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed, hearing him pull into the driveway. I knew he could hear me even if I whispered but it the heat of the moment I couldn't keep my voice low.

Carlisle was in our room in a second followed by the rest of the family. "Stay out. It won't help you all being here." He said to the family. Only, Renesmee came in.

"Dad, what's going on? What's wrong with mom?" asked Renesmee frantically. She was freaking out just as much I was. I couldn't give her an answer because I didn't have one.

"Edward, tell me what happened." demanded Carlisle. He was in complete doctor mode.

"I don't know. These past few days, she's been acting strangely. I told you about it yesterday. YOU TOLD ME IN WAS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, THAT IT WOULD PASS. SHE HAS A HEARTBEAT CARLISLE." I lost my temper at the end. I didn't mean to take this out on him but at the moment I didn't have control over my body. This was too surreal. My wife, who's been a vampire for the past 60 years, has a heartbeat.

"We won't get anywhere if you can't keep your emotions in check. Now let's go over the things that we discussed yesterday." He said in a semi-calm tone. I don't know how he kept his cool at a time like this.

"Dad! Why does mom have a heartbeat? How is that even possible?" interrupted Renesmee.

"Nessie, sweetheart, can you please wait outside with everyone else. Carlisle and I need to think." I asked her, trying my best to keep a light tone. No matter the circumstances, I couldn't raise my voice at my daughter. She didn't deserve that. I was glad she left without complaint. She must have realized that we needed all the concentration we could get in order to be productive and help Bella.

"As I mentioned the other day, she been hunting too frequently and consuming too much blood. Her body temperature has risen and become quite worm. Also, today, while we where downstairs, she blushed. Like a real blush coming from a flow of blood." I summarised as best as I could.

"So basically, she's developing human traits, including the heartbeat." said Carlisle thoughtfully.

"Are you saying that she is returning human? If there was any way, you know very well that Rosalie would have found it." I responded to his comment. Bella couldn't be transforming again, could she?

"I highly doubt she's returning human again. Is there anything else? It's important we get every detail." That's when I remembered what Alice told me last night. She said she was slowly losing sight of Bella. Her visions were becoming more and more blurry.

"Alice mentioned something to me last night about her visions after I spoke to you. She said that she noticed she was having a difficult time seeing Bella. Her visions are unclear." I mentioned. Carlisle seemed to think more about it then I originally did. When I tried to tune into his thoughts, I realized he was blocking me.

"Carlisle, why are you blocking your thoughts? Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked, my anxiety returning. He barely hid his thoughts from me unless it was major.

"Can you ask Alice to come in here for a second?" He asked, ignoring my questions.

"Carlisle!" I said, raising my voice once more.

"Give me a minute Edward. I need to be sure of my theory before I tell you. I need to speak with Alice first." Alice came rushing through the door. He directed his attention to her.

"Alice, can you describe the visions you've been having of Bella?" he asked her. Didn't I finish telling him about them?

"They're hazy, as if there was a decision that hasn't been made but not quite. It's hard to explain. She's just becoming hard to see." explained Alice, defeated.

"Is it like when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee?" he questioned.

"Yes, exactly like that." exclaimed Alice. _Just what I thought._, thought Carlisle pensively, then he blocked me again.

"What are you thinking Carlisle?" I was getting frustrated. He knew something and wasn't saying anything.

"I believe I know what's happening to Bella. I just have one more question to ask you Edward." I waited for him to continue. "Has there been anything..._different_ when you two have been sexually involved?" He asked me.

"Excuse me? I fail to see what my sex life has to do with this." I answered. Why was Carlisle asking me this?

"Just answer the question Edward." I thought back to the night when Bella and I acted like a married couple trying to have kids, acted human. Was that what he wanted to know?

"Ummm, well two nights ago, on Wednesday, we pretended to be human I guess. We were acting as though we were a couple who were trying for a kid." I answered, embarrassed.

"That explains it. I've been wondering for quite some time about Bella's power. I've been thinking that maybe there's more to her shield. That her shield is a result of her actual power." began Carlisle.

I interrupted him. "What would be her power then?" I asked, intrigued.

"I think Bella's power might be her will. When she wants something enough, she'll get it." He answered.

"Even if that were true, what does this have to do with what is currently going on?" I asked.

"I believe Bella is pregnant Edward." He stated.

**BPOV**

I woke up, slightly disoriented. Wait, what? Woke up? What was going on? The first thing I saw was Edward by my bed holding my hand, which was surprisingly cold, with a smile on his lips, Carlisle was close behind Edward and Alice was bouncing up and down in excitement on my other side.

"What's going on? What just happened?" I asked aloud.

"Bella, love, you fell asleep." stated Edward.

"I fell asleep? That's not possible." They must be joking. I hadn't slept in over 60 years. Just then, I heard a familiar sound coming from me.

"Is that a heartbeat?" I asked, thinking I had lost my mind. I unconsciously rested my hand on my now beating heart.

"We have a lot to explain Bella, but it is in fact possible. Everything; the sleeping, the heartbeat. Possible but extremely unique." answered Edward, giving my hand a squeeze.

Carlisle advanced to speak to me. "I'll get straight to the point and then I'll explain." He offered. I waited for him to continue. "You're pregnant." My mind went blank. Pregnant, me pregnant? It wasn't possible.

"How?" I asked in a daze, wanting to know where their ridiculous conclusion came from.

"You remember the night you and Edward pretended to be human and a couple trying to have a kid?" he asked. Edward had told him that? How embarrassing. I nodded my head in response.

"Well that night, you conceived a child."

"Vampires can't have children. Vampire can't sleep or have a heartbeat. This isn't real. This _can't _be real." What was happening?

"It is real Bella. It has to do with your power. We discovered your true power. It's a strong will power." He explained.

"But my power is a mental shield." I argued.

"Your mental shield is an affect of your will power. Your mind was always your private place, a place that held your true thoughts since you tried to constantly please everyone else, they didn't always come out. You kept them to yourself and yourself only. You _didn't want_ Edward to hear your thoughts, there for he couldn't unless you _wanted_ him to. When you where a newborn, you _didn't want _to kill humans so much that you stopped yourself on your first day because of your will. You _didn't want_ to feel the pain Jane can inflict on people so she couldn't harm you, it's like your subconscious defence mechanism. When Kate mentioned projecting, you _wanted_ it so much that you where able to do it. During the Volturi battle, you _wanted _nothing more than to protect all your loved ones. With your will power, you were able to do so. Finally, you _wanted _a child with Edward, and now you're pregnant. Most of the time your will power be unconscious. There aren't many things you'll be able to decide out of nowhere. It has to be straight from your heart, something you usually won't realize you want until it happens. Though I'm sure, if you practice, and want it enough, you could probably do anything you want, with time. You'll have to train a lot to do so, exercise your will. You could end up becoming the most powerful vampire ever known." explained Carlisle. Will power. Who would have thought that it could give you so much?

"What does this have to do with my worm skin, heartbeat and sleep? I'm sure I didn't want this." I asked, returning to the point. I'll have to ask Edward about the extents of my power later.

"We've come to the realization that your body needed to change in order to accommodate the baby. You've been feeding often because the baby needs a lot of blood to develop. Your heart needs to beat so that the blood can travel to the baby. That causes your temperature to be higher than usual. You'll also feel more exhausted carrying another being so you'll need the rest. You'll most probably be spending the nights sleeping again. It seems your skin is still as durable as in used to be and your eyes remained golden" He answered.

"I'm going to enjoy holding you in my arms while you sleep again." whispered Edward in my ear.

"I'm really pregnant?" I asked, laying my hand instinctively on my flat stomach. It hadn't sunk in yet.

"Yes you are." He replied resting his hand on top of mine, smiling.

"This is a lot to take in. I never dreamed about having a second child." I mentioned. "How long will the pregnancy be this time?" I added. I was hoping it wouldn't be as short as with Renesmee or as painful.

"We won't know for another few days because your stomach hasn't grown yet. It shouldn't be a painful pregnancy like last time because this time around you're stronger then the baby. Like Carlisle mentioned, your skin is still just as impenetrable." answered Edward. They obviously thought of everything.

"Does that mean I'm going to give birth the natural way?" I asked getting excited. I wanted to get the chance to give birth the old fashion way, the way Mother Nature planned it.

"That's how it seems. After the birth, your body will probably slowly go back to its original state. Your heart will slow down and stop all together. Since you won't need as much blood anymore, you won't need to hunt as often and your skin will return to its cold temperature." Edward finished explaining. It seemed they covered everything. I was having a hard time wrapping my head around all of this. I forgot Alice had been standing there the entire time, not saying a word. Now that all the explaining has been said, she made her presence known.

"Oh my God Bella. We're going to have to go shopping for maternity close and baby closes and furniture..." she started excitedly.

"Wow, calm down Alice. We have loads of time for all that. I just found out I was pregnant. Give me a second." I said laughing, interrupting her.

"Would you like to see the family? They're all excited to see you." Suggested Edward.

"Everyone knows, don't they?" I asked him, a bit bitterly.

"I'm afraid so." He replied chuckling.

"How is it that I'm the one who's pregnant and the last one to find out?" I asked. That doesn't usually happen. Edward didn't answer because there wasn't much he could say to that. The question was rhetorical...in a way.

Instead, he pulled me off the bed and made our way downstairs. Carlisle and Alice fallowed straight behind.

Nessie was the first to come running to us. "You're really pregnant mom?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, you're going to be an older sister." I said laughing.

"It's a bit weird don't you think? Technically, we're going to be 60 years apart." She stated. "Wow that does sound strange." She added, laughing lightly.

"I don't think that will be a problem. You're physically 17." I reminded her.

We all talked about the little bundle of joy that will be joining our family. The boys where already placing bets on whether it'll be a boy or a girl. Jasper says it'll be a girl but Jacob and Emmett are rooting for a boy. The girls obviously wanted another little girl they could play dress up with. Esme looked like would be crying if it were possible. I knew this meant the world to her.

I sat on the love seat with Edward, my head on his lap. One hand was playing with my hair while the other was drawing soothing circles on my stomach. The family gave us a moment of privacy so we were alone.

"What do you want it to be?" I wondered, breaking the peaceful silence.

"I don't care as long as the baby's healthy. Do you have any preference?" he asked back.

"No. Like you said as long as it's healthy." I replied. "Do you have any thoughts as to what it'll be though?" I added.

"I think it'll be another girl. Daddy's little girl." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"I think it'll be a boy."

"Still going for a boy, are we now?" he asked, coking an eyebrow, chuckling lightly.

"Yup, a boy with emerald eyes, a mini you." I said dreamily.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see then." He replied, leaning down to kiss my stomach.

* * *

***A/N: Yay, they're having a baby! I still haven't decided whether it's going to be a boy or a girl. I want to know what you prefer. It's entirely up to you. Which ever gets the most votes will win.  
****So options:  
1-Boy  
2- Girl  
3- Boy-Boy (twins)  
4- Girl-Girl (twins)  
5- Boy-Girl (twins)  
But I'll admit that I don't really want them to have twins. If it's what you guys want then I'll do it though.  
**

**I have an idea for names (one for a boy, one for a girl) but I'm open to suggestions. I'd like to know what you'd like. I want the name to have a meaning like Renesmee's did. So please explain the reason for your name. **

**Also, how long do you think Bella should be pregnant for? Four months? The whole nine months? I'm having a VERY hard time deciding. Thanks a lot. **


	15. Chapter 15: Back where it all began

***A/N: SORRY I'M A BIT LATE. I had a hard time explaining certain parts so it took me a while longer. I needed the extra day. **

**Thanks so much for your votes guys! I'm stuck between two options but I won't say which ones! It'll be a surprise. As for how long the pregnancy is going to be, the majority suggested between 4 and 6 months so we'll see what happens. I have an idea for the day the baby/babies should be born. **

**Thanks a lot for the names you suggested. I love a lot of them! I was surprised that a lot of them were what I had planned! Great minds think alike! :P You guys are making this SO difficult to choose! **

**Some of you are also suggesting that Rose and Alice should have a baby because of Bella's will but it doesn't exactly work that way. First of all, it's going to take some time for her to practice it. As Carlisle said, it will be have to come from the heart and most often unconsciously. Later on though, something big will come out of her power. Just wait and see. Can you just imagine all the things she could do if she learnt how? The extents of power will be slightly explained in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer!**

**Here's chapter 15! **

**This chapter takes place on Sunday. (One week complete since the beginning of the story.) **

_Chapter 15: Back to where it all began _

**EPOV**

I was over the moon the next morning. I was so excited we were having another child. I still find it hard to wrap my head around it but I want this more than anything. I wanted to get away for the day with Bella to celebrate the news. I knew exactly the place to go, the place where it all began, Forks.

"Good morning, love. How was your night?" I asked her, as she opened her beautiful eyes.

"Mmmm, I missed waking up in your arms. It's hard to get used to, the feeling of unconsciousness." She answered, half asleep. It was strange seeing her like this.

"I want to take you somewhere today. Just us three, to celebrate the news." I said.

"Three?" She asked, confused.

"You, me and our baby." I answered, gently placing my hand on her stomach.

"I like the sound of that, _our _baby. Where are we going?" She asked, sitting up and laying her head against the headboard.

"I was thinking we could spend the day in Forks, visit our meadow, our cottage... What do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I can't wait. It's been so long since we've been. I miss the place. It's the one place that always remains my home, no matter where we move." She agreed. Today was going to be perfect.

We started our drive down to Forks at around 9am. It took us under 2 hours to get there with my driving. I held Bella's hand the entire way while we discussed the baby and just talked. I loved this time with my wife, the time where we could just talk about anything.

"Edward?" she asked, turning her head towards me.

"What is it love?" I asked her.

"I was wondering about my power. Do you know the extent of it?" she questioned. Carlisle and I discussed it while Bella slept the first time, but nothing was 100% sure.

"As Carlisle mentioned yesterday, most of the time it will have to come straight from your heart, there won't be much you can decide on your own. We think that if you choose to practice, to attempt small things, with time, you would be able to control it. It can be a very powerful weapon if you think of it. You would have an excessive amount of power and control. Who knows what you could decide. It's a good thing such a powerful power was given to someone like you though. Imagine what would happen if it were someone like the Volturi? Nothing would stop them." I explained. I realized this must be overwhelming for her.

"I still don't understand how it works exactly. What are my limits? Do I even have any?" I asked.

"All that I'm telling you now is what Carlisle and I have thought out. It's highly possible that it's not accurate but we agree that it's the most logical option. Only time will tell." I wanted to make sure that she understood that before I continued on with my explanation. She simply nodded giving me the okay.

"Of course you have limits, every power does. I think that, in order for your will power to work, it has to affect _you_. I don't think you'd be able to wish someone where dead but instead give yourself extra strength or a new power to defeat them. I'll use the Volturi battle as an example; even thought you would have wanted them dead, they wouldn't just die on their own. Instead, you gave us an advantage, your shield, to win the fight. If you wanted another power, we'll say flying; I think you'd be able to do it since you're involved and have control over your body." I explained. She seemed to understand but she'll need some time to get used to all of this.

"So if you where on the other side of the world and I wanted you back, I couldn't just make you appear but I could get the power to track you down?" She asked, making sure she was correct.

"Yes, exactly. It may sound like you are limited but it's not really the case. You may not be able to just wish to kill someone and they'll disappear but you can will yourself a power to kill them, example; the power t burn people from the inside out. That way, _you're _killing them so you're involved and you have control because you're performing the act. It'll make sense with time."

"How can I practice this? It doesn't seem like something you can work on." I questioned. They all mentioned that I needed to practice but I don't see how you can practice your will.

"It won't be easy but once you get it, it will be. It's all about getting in touch with your heart, mind and soul. You'll need to connect all of your senses to this thought, what you want to happen. It's going to be difficult at first because it's not something that will come naturally to you. When you start practicing, don't get frustrated because it's not working and don't give up. You'll get it eventually." I didn't want her to beat herself up over this. It will come on its own time.

"When can I start?" She asked. I could hear the excitement in her voice. I knew she really enjoyed practicing and learning about her shield. She could spend hours, sometimes days, practicing until she achieved her goal. Bella was not a quitter that's for sure.

"Let's wait a bit. I want us to enjoy our day together then we can talk about it some more." I suggested. This day was about us and I didn't want her to worry about anything else.

We arrived at the main house now. It was in good shape because Esme made sure to remodel every few years. I knew this house meant a lot to her, as it did to Bella and I.

**BPOV**

I grabbed hold of his hand, once we were out of the car and we began walking towards our cottage. We didn't run, we took our time, embracing the moment and letting all the memories course through our minds.

I loved this place so much. This place was my true home, no matter how many times we moved or houses we lived in, this rainy town will always remain my home. How could it not? This is where my life changed for the better. I met the love of my life, my family, my best friends and the place my daughter was born.

As we entered out cottage, our sweet little house, I noticed nothing had changed. We made sure it was maintained and kept in its original state. We wouldn't have it any other way. Edward pulled me on the bed with him but I pulled away, grinning at him. He had a confused expression playing on his face.

I made my way towards the sterio and selected the song "Kiss me". I always wanted to dance to this song with Edward. I walked out the glass door, leading towards the back yard and gestured to Edward to fallow me.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked him, with a smile, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course, my lady." He replied, as we began to sway to the music.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  


We just stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in their depths. We were sharing a very intimate moment.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So kiss me_

So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me

And kiss me he did. It wasn't one of those kisses that were filed with lust, it was a kiss that portrayed every ounce of the love we had for each other. It was a sweet, loving kiss that could go on forever.

"I love you Bella so much. Every day I thank whatever higher power that is out there that I have you in my life. You mean the world to me. You have giving me everything I could have ever wanted and more. You never stop amazing me Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. These past 60 years together have been indescribable. I wish to spend the rest of eternity enveloped in you love and passion. Will you marry me again?" he asked, getting down on one knee. I was speechless. I knew it was a possibility that we'd get married again, like everyone else as, but I didn't expect it to be at a moment like this.

"Yes of course Edward. I'd love nothing more than to marry you once again." I answered. He got up and gently took off the necklace I wore. This was a necklace I wore permanently on me. It held both my engagement and wedding rings. I always had them with me. He took off the engagement right he gave me 60 years ago, and slid it on my finger once again. I would finally have the chance to wear it out in public. He secured the remaining ring around my neck.

"That right will have to wait a while longer before wrapping your finger." He said, kissing my engagement ring.

We spent the remainder of our time _celebrating _our engagement.

While we were in Forks, I wanted to visit Charlie at the cemetery. Edward gave me a moment to myself, though I knew he could hear me perfectly from where he was.

"Hey dad." I started, placing the flowers we picked up beside his tombstone.

"I have so much I want to tell you. Edward and I are still as strong as ever. He just proposed to me for the second time. That's right, were getting married again. I'm sad you won't be there to walk me down the aisle this time but I know you'll be watching from your first class seat up above. I'm also pregnant dad. Can you believe it? A second baby. Edward is still rooting for a girl but I'm convinced it will be a beautiful baby boy who looks exactly like Edward." I missed talking to him, I missed him every day. It was hard not crying but I had to keep it together.

I continued talking to him, updating him on what has happened. Edward came and said a few things to him as well and we left to spend the last few hours in out meadow.

We were lying in the center of it as we usually did. I let him access my mind so that he could hear all the memories I had of our time spent here. He placed me in between his legs and pulled me closer to his chest, gently rubbing my tummy.

"Hey there little one, I'm your daddy. I love you so much." He cooed to our child who was growing inside me.

"We're having a baby." I repeated in wonder. I think the fact finally sunk in completely and I was ecstatic.

"Yes we are." 

***A/N: They are getting married again. **** Please review and tell me what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16: A new week means new gossip

***A/N: Sorry you guys I have some bad news. I won't be updating for about 3 weeks because I'm going on vacation, to Spain. **** I won't have my computer so it'll be impossible to update. I'm so sorry but I hope you'll still be here when I return with a tan! :P **

**Here's chapter 16!**

**This chapter takes place on Monday, March 15****th

* * *

**

_Chapter 15: A new week = new gossip _

**BPOV**

We all arrived to school about 15 minutes before the first bell. I needed to ask the principle if the people auction would be possible. I'm sure he'll accept even if I have to use my charm on him, I will. I couldn't wait for Emmett's reaction when he realizes that he's a candidate.

"Hey, Bella. Where are you going?" asked Emmett as I headed in the other direction.

"I just need to ask the principle about something. I'll be right back." I answered, continuing my walk. I heard Emmett murmur weird, as I left. He had no idea what was in store for him, I thought wickedly.

I lightly knocked on the principles door. "Come in." I heard him say. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Ah, Miss Masen. What can I do for you today?" he asked, a little too sweetly. How disgusting. "Have a seat." I sat down in front of him before I answered his question.

"I actually have a fundraiser idea I wanted to talk to you about." I said. "I think our school should have a people auction to raise money for the school."

"What exactly does this people auction entail?" He asked intrigued.

"We'll I would say that on Friday, students that volunteer to be auctioned off, will be presented in front of the whole school where other students will buy them for the weekend. They'll need to do whatever the person who bought then wants." I explained.

"And who will want to be auctioned off?" He questioned.

"For starters, my brother Emmett has accepted to be auctioned off. I was willing to take my lunch hour with my sisters to present the opportunity and take the names of those who are willing to participate in the cafeteria hall." I answered.

"Well it seems that you thought of everything. Are there any specific rules that need to be applied?"

"Well, not really but we'll have to make sure that people don't abuse too much of the power they have over there..._purchase._ They can't, for instance, tell someone to jump off a bridge or rob a bank. It'll be more like taking them out on a date and spending the entire weekend with each other."

"You have my permission on one condition." He said. I nodded waiting for him to proceed.

"There has to be a minimum of 10 people who will be auctioned off or else this auction will be canceled." He answered. That didn't sound so bad.

"Of course sir. Thank you for your time." I replied, leaving his office. Edward met me near the office and took my hand.

"So what did he say?" he asked me as we headed towards our first class of the day.

"Operation revenge on Emmett is a go." I said with a smile. Edward laughed at my choice of words.

_xoxoxoxoxoxox_

The morning went by very fast. I was sitting at the inscription table with Rosalie and Alice waiting for people to come by and hopefully volunteer. Rosalie and Alice were using they're looks and charm to their advantage to catch people's attention. Ryan came by our table half way through the lunch hour with a smile on his face.

"Hey girls. Words been going around about a people auction. Is this the sigh up list?" He asked.

"Yes it is. Are you volunteering to be auctioned off?" Rose asked, batting her eyelids.

"I was thinking about it. Would one of you lovely lady's buy me?" He replied, obviously flirting.

"It all depends on the asking price. I guess you'll have to take a chance." She answered.

"Okay then, I'll sign right here." He said, taking the pen and writing his name under Tiffany's. Yes Tiffany signed up in hopes that Edward would by her. She is still just as delusional as ever. I wonder what she'll think when she finds out I'm pregnant and engaged. This time around, I wasn't at all worried about what people will think. Who gives a crap? This is my life and I'm ecstatic. Let them say whatever the hell they want to please themselves. The result will be the same, Edward and I getting married for the second time and our new addition to the family.

I was surprised nobody noticed the ring on my finger. Edward and I agreed not to broadcast it but that we wouldn't hide it. It would be funny seeing their reaction when they figured it out.

So far, there are five inscriptions including Emmett's. Speaking of Emmett, here come the boys now.

"Let's see who are the idiots who volunteered to be auctioned off." Said Emmett laughing. We were all trying not to laugh.

Once his eyes saw the first name on the list, I thought his eyes would fall out.

"What the hell is my name doing there? I never agreed to this." He yelled. We couldn't hold out laughter in any more. This was just too much.

"I spoke to the principle this morning and I had to give him at least one volunteer to show that I knew what I was doing. I thought that since you had so much fun watching Edward and I suffer last week, that you wouldn't mind doing this for me. It's after all the least you can do." I answered, sweetly.

"Bella, I never thought you'd be this cruel." He said, feigning hurt.

"Don't worry bro, it won't be that bad. It's only for two days." said Jasper, trying to console him a bit.

"You're right Jaz. Rose will buy me. Seems like your plan backfired Bells." Commented Emmett smugly.

"I don't think so Emmett. You're going to have to be bought by someone else." answered Rose.

"But Rosy, I'm your husband. You don't want some other woman with me for the weekend do you?" He said, wining like a child.

"Sorry, baby. Us girls stick together." She said, giving Alice and I a high five.

"That's right, girl power all the way." added Alice, laughing.

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

I had my second to last class of the day. Too bad it was with Tiffany and Leanne. It was such a shame I had to sit behind them. Not that it would make a difference where I sat in the class, I would still hear them just as clearly.

"Why did you volunteer for that auction thing anyway? You're so much better than that." I heard Leanne say to Tiffany after class while taking her books.

"I know that Edward will buy me. I had to give him an excuse to go out with me." answered Tiffany confidently.

"How do you know he'll buy me? He got back with Bella, remember?" argued Leanne.

"He just did that because he wants to play hard to get. I know guys. Edward will take the opportunity when it comes. Trust me." She said. I wanted to put her in her place. I knew just the way.

I cut them off so that they bumped into me and I knocked my hand against the desk.

"Watch it will you?" I said, examining my engagement right in front of them.

"Is that a ring?" asked Tiffany, incredulously.

"Yes it is. Edward gave it to me." I said smiling.

"So you put it on your ring finger? That's so pathetic. I don't know why Edward keeps you around." She replied.

"Oh, it's exactly what it looks like. Edward proposed to me on the weekend. We're getting married." I answered, smugly. That's right, he's marrying me.

"I can't believe it. You guys can't get married. You're only 17 years old." She argued. If she only knew how old we were. "Besides, why would he want to settle down with you?" she added, disgustingly, as if the idea repulsed her.

"He proposed because he loves me and I love him. We want to spend the rest of our lives together. So if I ever see you throwing yourself all over _my fiancée _again, you'll have to deal with me. And trust me, that's not in your best interest." I replied, menacingly.

**EPOV**

I was in the locker rooms after gym class with the guys. I overheard their conversations as I got changed.

"I going out with Leanne on Friday. I've heard she's good in bed." Said Jon. Locker room talk was always the worst and hardest to listen to. It's filled with sexual and degrading thought about women. I always tried to tune it out but this time it didn't seem possible.

"As if you're going to even get her to have sex with you." Replied Marc.

"I happen to know my way around in bed. I never had any complaints. When was the last time someone did you?" questioned Jon. Marc didn't answer causing the rest of their gang to laugh.

"That's what I though." Replied Jon, smug. This time I was the one to laugh.

"Something funny Cullen?" asked Ryan, turning to me. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I'm sure there's a lot of you who have gone so much longer without sex but yet you're the ones laughing at Marc. I can guaranty that some of you are even still virgins. It's hypocritical don't you think?" I answered, smiling some more.

"Oh and you're the one to talk. I'm sure you're getting laid." said Ryan, sarcastically.

"I don't kiss and tell." I answered.

"No one's talking about kissing here." He replied.

"Dud, are you forgetting that he's dating Bella Masen? She's freaking hot. I doubt he isn't doing her." commented Ryan's friend Andrew.

"As if Bella would have sex with him. She's saving herself for me. She'll be begging for more when I'm done with her." Said Ryan, smugly. I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the locker.

"I warned you not to talk about her that way. Did I not make myself clear last week?" I asked, venom in my mouth.

"This just proves my point. You haven't slept with her because you can't stand the thought of another man taking her virginity." He answered. I released him and stepped back.

"To answer your question, if it's Bella's virginity that you're going after, you won't get it. It's already been taken." I said. I can't understand why I'm sinking down to their level.

"How did you get a girl like _Bella Masen_." asked Marc. I realized, though there thoughts that they wanted pointers.

"I certainly didn't get her by sleeping around and acting like total jack asses. If you want a woman like her, then you need to treat them with respect and show that you are in for a commitment, not a one-night stand. You need to gain that woman's trust and do what makes her happy." I answered truthfully. I knew they would never change but it was worth a shot.

"She must be quite a girlfriend if she's worth all that." Commented Andrew.

"And in bed." Added Jon, laughing. I was right, they'd never change.

"Actually, Bella isn't my girlfriend anymore. She's my fiancée." I announced proudly. I figured it was a good time to mention it since the majority of the jocks were present.

"No way! You asked her to marry you?" asked Marc, shocked.

"She accepted?" asked Ryan.

"I told you, woman like that are worth everything. If you want a piece of advice, if you ever find someone that special to you, don't ever let her get away." I said, thinking of the time I left her. It was still painful, even after all these years.

With that, I walked out of the locker rooms to join my fiancée once again.

* * *

***A/N: I didn't want to leave a cliffy for three weeks so I ended it this way for you guys. I'm going to miss writing and posting this story but I have no choice. **

**I expected to be done before I left but this story is nowhere near finished. So stick around because there is a lot more drama to come. **


	17. Chapter 17: Baby drama

***A/N: Hey, I'm back with a tan! **** I'm almost done the entire plan for this story but the updates will be less regular because I am starting school tomorrow. I'll update as often as I can but it will be hard to find the time to write. I'll do my best though because I love this story and all of you who are taking the time to read it. **

**Here's chapter 17**

**This chapter takes place on Wednesday March 17****th****.**

_Chapter 17: Baby drama_

**BPOV**

Today was Wednesday meaning that gym was part of my schedule. The problem with gym is no longer my clumsiness since I'm now perfectly coordinated but that I am pregnant. One of the basic rules of pregnancy is not too much physical activity. I know gym is out of the question.

I have a note from Carlisle excusing me from this class for the remainder of the year. I will evidently have to mention my reason, being pregnant. It will only be a matter of time before the entire school was in the know. I'm not worried about their reactions though. Not this time.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you? I'd like to be there for this." Said Edward, once again trying to, unsuccessfully, convince me to have him tell the principle with me.

"Edward, you have to stop worrying about every little thing. It's possibly unhealthy. I'm a big girl who can go see the principle alone." I answered, trying to get him to understand.

"But I want to be there for you." He argued.

"You are here for me even if you're not in the room with me. You're supporting my decision and you're going to be with me every step of the way. So you are here for me." I said, softly stroking his cheek.

He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes. "Forever and always." He answered, almost in a whisper.

He opened his eyes and took my hand is his. He kissed the palm of it as well as the back. "You should probably get going if you want to inform him before classes start." He said, releasing my hand.

"Ya, you're right. I'll see you later than." I answered.

"I'll wait for you by our lockers." He replied, as I walked away.

I knocked on the principles door as I did on Monday. This was the most I've ever been here in the same week.

"Come in." He said from inside.

"Good morning Mss Masen. Are you here to update me on the status of the people auction?" he asked, gesturing for me to sit.

"Partially. I have some other news I need to inform you of." I replied, sitting down in front of him.

"Have you obtained the required amount of volunteers?"

"Not yet, sir. I have eight people who have signed up to be auctioned off. I'm missing two more." I really needed those two extra people or else my plan for Emmett's revenge would be a lost cause.

"The auction is Friday. We are now Wednesday, leaving you two days. I will need the names of the students by tonight or else it will be cancelled." He said.

"Of course. I'll get those names for you after school."

"Great. Now there was something else you needed to ask?" He questioned.

"Yes. I have a doctor's note from my father excusing me from gym for the remainder of the year." I said, reaching into my pocket to pull out the note. I handed it to him to read.

"It says you have a medical condition which involves the least amount of physical activity. May I ask what this is in order to inform the Coach?"

"I'm pregnant." I said bluntly. The shock was evident on his face. He was trying to regain his composure. He was either not used to having teenage girls pregnant in his school or he wasn't expecting me to come right out and say it.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." He said, regaining his composure.

"Thank you. We're very excited." I said, smiling.

"I'll advise Coach Gart. There should be no problems."

"Thank you. I'll be back after school with the names of the volunteers." I said, leaving his office.

I met Edward at our lockers. "How did it go?" he asked

"Perfectly fine. I need to give him all ten names of the volunteers by toning."

"I thought you only had eight names." He stated, confused.

"I guess I'll have to hope that two more people sign up." I sighed. Just then, an idea dawned on me. I began smiling.

"On second thought, what would you say to volunteer with Jasper?" I offered. Horror crossed his face.

"Bella, you know I love you and I want to get Emmett back as much as you do but there is no way I'm going to spend a weekend with some overly hormonal teenage girl. I speak for Jasper as well." He argued.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll buy you and Alice will buy Jasper. It's just so that the auction can be possible. Pretty please?" I used the one line I knew he couldn't resist. Even after all these years.

"If you want me to I will." He said in defeat.

"Thank you so much." I kissed him passionately, showing him how much this meant to me. "Besides, you'll be worth every penny I need to pay to win you."

_xoxoxoxoxox _

Usually I'd walk into the girls locker room to change for gym but since I'd be sitting out I walked straight into the gym.

Before too many people came in, I went to the coach. I hope the principle told him about my pregnancy. I don't want to have to repeat in again unnecessarily.

"Excuse me coach?" I said, interrupting him while he was reviewing the drills he would run today.

He looked up at me so I continued. "Did the principle advise you that I'd be sitting out for gym for the remainder of the year?" I asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, of course. For this week, you'll sit on the bleachers and watch but starting next week you'll have a free period in the library to do your studies." He explained. I was happy I got the extra period alone in the library.

"Thank you." I left and sat on the top of the bleachers. Mostly everyone was present in the gym and giving me quick glasses. They were talking about me, coming up with their own theories as to why I was excused from gym. This continued for the remainder of class.

After class, as I came down from the bleachers, Tiffany stopped me.

"Hey Bella, why where you sitting out during gym?" she asked, smiling at me.

"That's none of your business, Tiffany." I answered, sharply.

"Because a lot of us have come up with our own reasons. Would you like to hear them?" she continued.

"I couldn't care less about your _theories_ but I have a feeling you'll tell me anyway." My expression didn't change during our exchange. She wouldn't get the rise she wanted out of me.

"Some people think you have some sort of death illness. Personally, I think it's too melodramatic. Don't you think? I, on the other hand, suggested that you are pregnant. Is that why Isabella? You're pregnant, aren't you?" she said loudly. Most of the students who were still in the gym heard. They all turned to hear my answer.

"Congratulations Tiffany. I see a future for you in investigations. I am pregnant." She was shocked that I just went out and admitted it.

"Hahahaha. Wow, you must feel really good about that proposal then, huh? A pity case because he felt bad he knocked you up. That's just low." She said, laughing, once she recovered from her initial shock.

"Believe whatever you want but the situation remains the same. I'm the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with and I'm the one he wants to have sex with. And let me tell you...IT. IS. GOOD." Was my only response before I left the gym and the stares behind me.

**EPOV**

It was time for lunch and there were more rumours circulation around the school than ever before. Well, I couldn't actually call all of the _rumours_ because the one about Bella being pregnant was 100% accurate. That said, the rest of their assumptions where getting on my nerves.

"It all makes sense now. There little fight was about the baby! He must of freaked when she told him and said some things. Now they're getting _married. _So cliché." Stated a girl from my math class.

"Why would Edward Cullen want to tie himself down to her anyway? He could easily leave her to fend for herself." commented her _friend_. These two reminded me a lot of Jessica and Lauren.

I met Bella at our cafeteria table. "How did they all find out about the baby?" I asked Bella, wondering how she was handling all the gossip.

"I had to sit out for gym class this morning and after class Tiffany came and basically told me that she thought I was pregnant. There was no use denying it because they'd find out soon enough so why should I cover it and act like I'm ashamed of it because I'm not."

"I'm proud of you. Don't listen to all their assumptions. They're just ignorant." I told her. It was kind of ironic that I was trying to keep her calm when I was on the verge of losing it.

"He's going to dump her the second she starts putting on weight. She's going to be as big as a hippo." I heard Tiffany laugh. That was the last straw.

I got up from my seat rather harshly. "Edward what are you doing?" whispered Bella, grabbing hold of my arm.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." With that I did something I never thought I'd do in a million years. I went to the table in the center of the room that was thankfully unoccupied and I stood up on the table. If I didn't have everyone's attention before, I sure did now.

"Alright, I've had enough of your little gossips and rumours. So right here, right now I'm going to set this all straight. Yes Bella is in fact pregnant. Are little falling out had _nothing _to do with it because we didn't even know at the time that she was indeed pregnant. Believe it or not, I couldn't be happier the we're having a baby. I asked Bella to marry because I _love_ her, I love both of them, and want to spend the rest of my life with her. Not because she's pregnant with my child or out of guilt but out of _pure love_. Of course that's too hard for you to understand because none of you would even know the meaning of the world love. So if you want to keep talking about us because you have nothing better to do with your lives and feel the need to feel powerful and in control then go right ahead. Because now that you all have heard the truth, you'll just sound even more desperate for attention." When I was done with my explanation, I hopped back down and sat next to Bella again. The entire cafeteria was silent for a while and most of their eyes where wide with shock. That speech was definitely not something you see every day.

"Why did you do that?" shrieked Bella.

"Because I was tired of everyone thinking bad things about our baby and our relationship. I love both of you and it's about time they understood that." I explained. I made sure that no teachers where around during my _little _speech because I don't think Esme could handle another detention.

I was hoping that the status of our relationship was now clear to everyone but even if it wasn't I still had everything I wanted right here with me, no matter what.

***A/N: Please review. It was hard coming back and writing again so sorry if it's not up to your standards. Please tell me what you think. **

**You'll have to be a little more patient with me because as I said at the beginning of the chapter, the updates will be less frequent. **

**Love you all, and I'm happy to be back! **** 3**


	18. Chapter 18: People Auction

***A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I'm also sorry to say that it will most probably be like this for a long time because of school. I'm seriously trying my best here. I hate letting you guys down especially when I know how it feel when people don't update stories**__**I love. **

**Here's chapter 18! Hope you enjoy it! **

**This chapter takes place on Friday March 19****th****. **

_Chapter 18: People auction. _

**BPOV**

I was so excited! Today was the people auction. I couldn't wait for Emmett to go up on stage. I was really hoping for him to get stuck with some blond bimbo or worse. I had a feeling Alice planed something but she wouldn't give anything away.

You couldn't convince Alice to tell you something but she could convince anyone to make you do anything for her. That came in handy when she had to convince Jasper to be auctioned off. He really didn't like the attention such as myself.

I don't know how much I would have to spend on Edward today by every penny will be worth it.

Since the Auction had been officially announced Thursday morning, the students couldn't stop talking about it. They where each saying how much money they saved to buy whoever they wanted. I wasn't really surprised to hear that most of them saved up for _my _Edward. If they think they could outbid me, then they had a serious surprise coming for them.

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

It was currently the last period of class. I had an urge to pounce on Tiffany because she kept blabbing about how she was going to win Edward tonight. For those of you who are suggesting that I have an animalistic side, besides being a vampire that is, I did in fact watch the Lion King last night with Renesmee since she was never interested in Disney movies or princess books during her youth. She wanted to reconnect with her childhood and get all of the experiences before the new born.

Ah the new born. I unconsciously placed my hand on my flat stomach. I still haven`t felt any movement and I was getting a bit panicky. Carlisle assured me that it was nothing to be concerned about since he came to the conclusion that the birth would be a lot slower than Renesmee`s because Edward and I are the same species this time around. He also concluded that it would be shorter then a human pregnancy since we are not human. I was very happy to learn that a natural childbirth will be possible because I`m stronger then our little one.

I glanced at my watch and realized that about two minutes remained. The intercom bell rang and the teacher silenced the class.

"Sorry for the interruption. This is a reminder to all of our students that the People Auction is tonight. We call upon everyone who is participating in this event to gather in the auditorium at the bell. We hope to see you all present and have your wallets ready. Don`t forget that all the funds raised will go towards getting better supplies for the school as well as to charities across the US. Thanks for your support. See you all soon."

The bell finally rang and the students began to gather their things. As I got up from my seat, someone was blocking my way. I looked up to see that it was Tiffany. Figures.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to let you know that there is no way in hell you are out bidding me for Edward. So don`t get your hopes up. Enjoy your last moments with him while you can because after this week end he will finally have come to his senses and we`ll live happily ever after." she answered in her nasal voice.

"I don`t know what you`ve been smoking before class but I think it`s making you a bit delusional. I can get my dad to recommend someone for you if you need help."

"I`d watch what you say skank because you have no idea the amount of money my parents have. You won`t be able to out bid me."

"I believe you don`t know the same about me, _skank._ Now if you`ll excuse me, I have someplace I`d rather be."

_xoxoxoxoxox_

The time has finally come for the big event to commence. Rosalie was going to be the presenter of the Auction. Alice and I would have done it but we couldn`t since we had to buy our spouses. Rosalie on the other hand, wouldn`t be buying Emmett so she was free to do it. She would also be able to charm people into spending more money.

"Welcome everyone to our schools first People Auction. Firstly I`d like to congratulate my sister Bella for coming up with this fantastic idea to raise money for the school and charities. Great job sis." she started, giving me a smile as I blushed at the unwanted attention. "We have 5 sexy ladys up for bids as well as 5 smoking hot guys! Just to clarify the rules before we begin, you can only buy one person in the auction." Tiffany came out from behind the curtains and interrupted Rose.

"Can I still buy someone even if I`m being auctioned off?"

"Are you really that stupid? How are you supposed to spend the weekend with the person who buys you and the person you buy? The answer is no!" answered Rose, in a harsh voice.

"But that`s not fare. I want to buy someone. If that`s how it`s going to be then I`m dropping out."

"You can't do that!" I screamed.

"Of course I can. You can`t force me into this. It's final. I'm out."

"But there needs to be at least 10 people for the auction to continue. Does anyone want to join? Please!" Rose asked on stage giving her charming look.

"I`ll join." said a guy in the back row who started advancing."

"Thank you. Can I just have your name first?"

"Gabriel Quenst." He replied. Rosalie just nodded and returned to her opening speech.

"Obviously, the one with the highest bid wins and lastly, the winner will be the official owner of the person auctioned for the entire weekend. You cannot force anyone to do your chores, homework or things like that. No unwanted sex either, kissing is acceptable but only once if the person doesn`t want a repeat. It will be like a prolonged date. If everyone is ready, let the auction begin." The room broke into applause and shouts echoed through the room.

"Before our first auctionee, I will give the list of people who will participate so you can pick who you want before we begin. First up is Ryan Highton, followed by Melina Dimitrios, Vasiliki Morgan, Emmett Mc Carthy , Gabriel Quenst, Stefanie Maskilion, Jasper Hale, Vladimir Slokov, Olivia Walsburg, and last but not least Edward Cullen." At the mention of Edwards's name, girls started whispering uncontrollably. I had to roll my eyes.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road, shall we? The bid for Ryan Highton is starting at 15$."

"40$." A girl I didn't recognize shouted.

"60$" another one offered.

This continued until it was between two girls. The final bid was 340$.

So far, the highest bid has been for Melina. She was a sweet and partially shy girl. She was very studious and it appears that a guy had a certain appeal towards her and bought her for 470$. I found myself happy for her because she reminded me a lot of Angela.

Finally, it was Emmett's turn. Alice had a smirk on his face, as though she were planning something extreme. Edward wore a familiar expression on his face. I nudged him slightly to get his attention.

"What are you two planning?" I asked him.

"Trust me, it will be much better if you wait for it to happen." He said, turning back towards the stage as Emmett made his appearance.

"I think you know how this works, the bidding start at 15$."

The price for Emmett was now at 700$. Three girls where fighting hard for him. Suddenly, a surprise bidder gave a price.

"1 200$." _He _screamed. _He?_ What the hell?

"Rose's eyes grew wide as she tried to contain her shock. "Ummm, going once, going twice...sold?" She made it sound more like a question because of all her uncertainty.

"Did Emmett just get sold to a _guy_?" I asked, dumbfound.

"A _gay guy_." laughed Alice.

"Great one sis." said Edward, high fiving her.

"This is what you two planned? You guys are _good_! Emmett is going to flip." I said laughing after the initial shock wore off.

"Are you kidding me?" Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"Whatever do you mean brother of mine? This was purely out of fluke chance. I think he's a keeper Emmett." said Alice, too sweetly. The rest of us couldn't stop laughing. The expression on his face was priceless.

"This is not funny. I _cannot _go out with a gay guy." He half screamed.

"Emmett, there is nothing wrong with gays. They are amazing people. Besides, they have better fashion sense than any other man." replied Alice. Of course, she had to mention shopping.

"I have nothing against gays as long as they don't show an interest towards me."

"Stop complaining Emmett. It's just for one weekend. It's nothing compared to what you put Bella and I through for a week." stated Edward.

"Shhhh, Jasper is next." Commented Alice.

"Starting at 15$."

"1 500$ for Jasper." Screamed Alice.

"1 500$ going once, going twice, sold." Said Rose.

"Alice! You're supposed to wait a while before calling out a big number. You ruined the fun." I stated.

"What's the point in getting other women's hopes up that they can out bid each other when you know very well that I was going to win from the start. It would have been a waste of time." She answered. Trust Alice to have an answer to everything.

"I have to go back stage. I'm next. See you later. Bid high, love." Said Edward, giving a me a short kiss.

"Okay, everyone. This is the last auction of the night. Edward Cullen." mentioned Rose. Tiffany tried to stare me down as he walked on stage. If only she knew how impossible it was for her to win. Oh well, she'll have to learn the hard way.

A bunch of girls, a lot more then I was comfortable with where bidding for my husband. The price went pretty high in little time. It was currently at 1800$. That was Tiffany's latest bid. It was now up to me and her. I was going to let her have her fun first.

"1900$." I said.

"2000$"

"2100$."

"4000$." There were a bunch of short gasps at the outrages number. She smirk at me thinking she had won. I guess this was the perfect timing to give my final bid.

"24 000$." I said in a perfectly calm voice as if it were no big deal. Of course for me it wasn't. This time the principle stepped in.

"Now now, Bella. Let's tone it down. I don't think your parents would approve of such a expensive..._purchase_." He told me.

"There's no need for my parents approval. This money is coming from my own account. They have no control over it. This money is 100% mine to spend as I wish." I stated.

"But 24 000$ is a bit too much for a weekend with your fiancé. Especially when you can see him whenever you want." He tried again.

"I know that. Edwards worth far more then 24 000$. I would bid far more but I don't think you'd believe me if I did so I'll stick to 24 000 unless Tiffany has something to add." I said, looking towards her, quirking an eyebrow.

She just gave me an evil stare. As if that would scare me. I doubt that would scare a 3 years old.

"I didn't think so. If there is any problem accessing the money, just tell me and I'll give it to you in cash." I told the principle. I wanted him to take me serious.

"If this is really what you want then I can't stop you." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Ok then, Edward Cullen is sold to Isabella Masen for 24 00$. That concludes the People Auction. Thank you once again for your generous donations. Enjoy your weekend." Said Rosalie before the curtains closes.

Edward walked back towards me.

"Bella. Why did you spend so much on me? It wasn't worth it." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I said this before. You're worth far more than 24 000$. Even more than the entire world. Besides it's not about the money. I did it to send my message. I won't be giving you up under any circumstances. I love you and you're mine." I stated giving him a kiss.

"I'll always be yours."

***A/N: Thanks again for your patients with me. It means so much to me that you're willing to put up with my horrible timing. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	19. Chapter 19: People Auction Consequences

***A/N: ****SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I really feel bad about not updating but if I'm being honest, I had no will to write this chapter. In my defence though, I never intended for this story to continue pass the summer so I never planned to write during school. I'm having difficulty adapting to the work load I have this year. School is my first propriety and I don't like having a added stess. I don't deal well with stress. It's the first time I do something like this and it's really hard for me. I hope you can understand that. On top of all that I suck at managing my time. Definitely, something I need to work at. **

**Here's chapter 19 for those who are still reading **

**This chapter takes place on**** Saturday March 20****th****. **

_Chapter 19: People auction consequences. _

**Emmett POV**

Oh Jesus Christ, what have I gotten myself into or more precisely what has Alice gotten me into? That pixie can deny it all she wants but I know she had something to do with the fact that I was bought by a GUY.

I was currently about to kill myself. I'm not a suicidal person but I would gladly choose death over this. I was staring at two guys kissing. Yes I was attending a gay wedding with my _date_. This was pure torture. That fact has nothing to do with me hating gays. They are really cool people whom I have nothing against. The part that was torture is that I had to pretend to be one. Way to kill my manliness as well as my dignity towards my family. I knew this would be the talk of the century. Literally.

If it wasn't me in this position I wouldn't let my siblings live it down. Too bad it was me. With that thought, I got up to clap my hands along with everyone else as they walked down the aisle as partners.

_*Flashback*_

_Gabriel __came to talk to me after the auction. _

"_Hey, Emmett. We are going to have like so much fun this weekend. I hope you're excited" He said with a smile._

"_Sure." __I said with a lot of uncertainty showing in my voice._

"_Ok so tomorrow we have to be somewhere very important by 11. Make sure you dress up nicely it's a formal occasion. Wear a suit, nice shoes and look presentable. I'll pick you up at 10:15." He explained looking excited for this occasion. _

"_Where are we going?" I asked. _

"_That's a surprise. You'll have fun. I know it. Tootles." He said, waving in a feminine manner. _

_I turned around to see Alice grinning from cheek to cheek. _

"_You know something don't you. Where is he taking me?" I asked in a cold tone. That caused Edward to burst out laughing. _

"_I have nothing to tell. I'm just happy to see you finally found your true love. I fell sorry for Rose though. I wonder how she'll take the news." She said, letting a couple chuckles escape. _

"_I'll get you back for this Pixie. Mark my words."` I said, threatening her. _

"_Don't be such a baby Emmett. Suck it up. Take it like a man. Oh wait, that wont be so hard considering he's the girl in the relationship." _

"_Hahaha Alice. Look who went from a fortune teller to a comedian in mere minutes." I told her sarcastically. _

"_Make sure you take many pictures tomorrow. It'll be worth it."Said Bella, smiling wickedly. _

"_You know too?" I asked her shocked. I expected Alice and Edward to know but Bella too?_

"_Of course I know. Are you suggesting that Edward lie to me?" She asked dramatically. _

"_Stop overreacting. I am going home. See you all tomorrow jolly good Cullen family." I said, leaving them._

"_I don't think you'll have much time for us tomorrow. I'll just be helping you with your outfit in the morning." I heard Alice add before I left the room._

_As I got in my car to drive home, I heard their laughter. Siblings. _

_*End of flashback* _

"Emmy come on. We need to get going." He said, tugging impatiently on my arm.

"My name is _Emmett._" I said, getting very antsy now.

"In case you're forgetting about the rules of the auction, I'm allowed to call you anything I want and you can't complain about it." He stated obnoxiously.

"Fine! Sorry Gab."

"Apology accepted. Now we have a couple hours to kill before the reception. This is going to be _so _much fun. We can get ice-cream and take a walk through the park..."

"What are we five?"

He gave me a look that said '_Do you really want me to repeat what I just said before.' _

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Let's go." I said, reluctantly. He just nodded and grabbed hold of my hand. _Just perfect. _

_xoxoxoxoxoxox_

"I'll have a medium soft vanilla ice-cream dunked in hot chocolate." ordered, Gabriel.

"And for you?" asked the cashier.

"Nothing for me." I answered.

"Why not Emmy? You have to have one." He asked me.

"I'm lacto intolerant." I answered quickly.

"Really? I had no idea. That was definitely something I should know."

"Oh, well now you do." I said, in a baby voice.

"No need to be so uptight. I'm the kind of guy who likes to get to know people." He replied, 100% serious.

_There's no way you're going to get to know me, _I wanted to say. _It'll most likely get you killed._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Finally, came the time to get to the reception. The last wedding I'd been to was Renesmee and Jacob's. What a wedding that was. Nessie, loving her aunt so much, gave her free rein. Alice went absolutely insane with the planning. If you thought Bella and Edward's wedding was crazy, it didn't hold anything against the Blacks. I love my niece dearly but I was so glad when it was over.

This reception wasn't over the top but still quite big. The wedding colours seemed to be gold and burgundy. I wanted to kick myself for that thought. I really needed to stop hanging around Alice. _Wedding colours. _What sane man knows that stuff?

"Come on Emmy, I need to introduce you to my best friend, Paul." Said Gabriel tugging on my arm. He went to introduce me to the happy couple.

"Pauly." said Gabriel hugging the married man. "It's so good to see you! You were fabulous out there. I'm so happy for you. I can't believe you found your other half."

"It's good to see you too Gab. It seems you might have found your _one _as well. Are those wedding bells I hear in the near future?" mentioned Paul. Was he kidding me? _Wedding bells? _The only wedding bells I hear are the ones that celebrate my Rosie and I.

"Oh, Pauly." laughed Gabriel. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is Emmett, my date."

Paul reached out to shake my hand. "He's got a firm grip. I think he's a keeper." He whispered to Gab who just laughed in response.

"Guys this is my new partner for life, Chris." We shook hands and gave our congratulations. We directed ourselves to our table. Boy, this was really going to be a long night.

**BPOV**

"So love, what would you like to do with me this fine day? Whatever you want, I'm at your service." said Edward, giving me feather kisses from my jaw down to my neck and back up.

"Mmmmm. I think I'm fine right here." I answered in contentment.

"Well if you're not going to choose, there's something I want to show you." He pulled me by the hand and led me upstairs towards his piano room.

He sat at his piano bench and patted the place next to him, gesturing for me to join him as I was still at the doorway, affecting by the happiness he was igniting. I sat down next to him and waited for him to explain to me what was in his mind that got him in such high spirits.

"I have something completely experimental to show you. Please don't laugh." He said half serious. As if there where anything he couldn't do.

"There's nothing you can do that would make me laugh at you." I told him, placing my hand on his knee.

Instead of turning around to face the piano as I expected, he got up and walked towards the storage closet. I stared at him questionably.

"Remember, this is experimental. It can be horrible for all I know." He reminded me before showing me what he was hiding behind him. I smiled at him when I saw him with a guitar in his hand.

"Since when do you play guitar Mr Cullen." I asked him, curiously.

"It's something I've been meaning to try. Some songs are sound better on the guitar then on the piano. I thought it would be fun to play something different." He answered, sitting back down next to me.

"If I'm being honest, I'm really excited. Besides, a guitar is portable, so you can play to me anytime anywhere." I commented happily.

"So I wrote this song very recently. Of course, you inspired this one. You always do. I hope you'll like it, it's a little different from what I'm used to. Feel free to stop me at anytime. I'm not guaranteeing that this will be a success."

"I will love it no matter what." I said truthfully.

Then, the soft cords began. I listened impatiently.

**_(What do you got? by Bon Jovi)_**

_Everybody wants something, just a little more  
Makin' a livin' and what we're living for  
A rich man or a poor man, a pawn or a king  
he could live on the street, he could rule the whole world  
but that don't mean one damn thing_

_What do you got if you aint got love  
Whatever you got  
just ain't enough  
you're walking a road  
but you go nowhere  
to find your way home  
but there's no one there_

_Who do you hold  
in the dark of night  
You wanna give up  
but it's worth to fight  
You can have all the things  
that you've been dreaming of_

_If you ain't got someone you're afraid to lose  
Everybody needs just one, someone to tell them the truth  
Maybe I'm a dreamer but I still believe  
I believe in hope, I believe the change will get us up off our knees_

_What do you got if you aint got love  
Whatever you got  
just ain't enough  
you're walking a road  
but you go nowhere  
trying find your way home  
but there's no one there  
_

_Who do you holdin the dark of night  
You wanna give up  
but it's worth to fight  
You can have all the things  
that you've been dreaming of  
If you ain't got love, it's all just keeping score  
If you ain't got love, what the hell we doing it for_

_I don't wanna have to talk about it,  
How many songs you gotta sing about it  
How long you gonna live without it  
Why does some somewhere have to doubt it,  
Someday you'll figure it out_

_What do you got if you aint got love  
Whatever you got  
just ain't enough  
you're walking a road  
but you go nowhere  
trying find your way home  
but there's no one there  
_

_Who do you hold  
in the dark of night  
You wanna give up  
but it's worth to fight  
You can have all the things  
that you've been dreaming of  
If you ain't got love, it's all just keeping score  
If you ain't got love, what the hell we doing it for_

_Woahhh, I ain't got, if you ain't got  
What do you got if you ain't got love  
What do you got if you ain't got love_

As he hit the final cord, I kissed him hard.

"That was beautiful Edward. Thank you." I said, sincerely.

"You're welcome, love." He said, kissing the top of my head.

I spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling with my husband, it was perfect.

***A/N: Thanks for those of you whole are still interested. Trust me it will be**** worth it in the end. I won't be updating often but I won't neglect this story. Please review so I know people are still reading it. :P**

**I'll be updating when I can! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! (Hearts and Kisses) –xoxoxox- **


	20. Chapter 20: Wedding Plans

***A/N: This chapter will be focused on Edward and Bella. Just a heads up, there won't be any major twist until chapter 29. Well there shouldn't be unless I change my mind along the way. :P **

**Here's chapter 20! Hope you like it. **

**This chapter takes place on Sunday March 21****st****!**

_Chapter 20: Wedding plans. _

**BPOV**

"Alice for the last time, we want a _simple _wedding!" I argued with her for the thousandth time. I won't be caving in this time. It's _my _second wedding for god's sake.

"But Bella, she wined, can't you be reasonable for once? Remember your first wedding? You can't say you didn't love it." She answered, not giving up.

"I know it was perfect but for a second wedding it'll be nice if we had a small one." I responded trying to get her to see my point.

"But what about the guest list? We have to invite everyone who helped us against the Volturi. It would be rude not to after everything they did for us."

"I completely agree with you but that doesn't change the extravagance of the ceremony!"

"Think about Renesmee, _your only daughter_, who would love to see her parents get married for _her first time_."

"Nice try Alice. Still not happening."

"Ughhhhh fine have it your way but don't come crying to me when you regret it later on." She said leaving the room.

"AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!" she screamed back from outside. I just shook my head. My sister seriously needs help.

"How are you surviving, love?" asked my soon-to-be-husband-once-again.

"Barely. Don't you think for one second that you're getting off so easily mister. Now we have to get the invitations out." I said, gesturing to the huge pile of wedding invites that had to be sent out by the end of this weekend. Alice's orders!

"Okay, let's get this over with. We definitely need to invite the Denalis,-"

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. What do you think you are doing? The invitations without me?" interrupted Alice storming back in with a furious expression.

"Ummm, I believe you're the one who ditched." I answered obviously.

"I did not ditch! I had to simply make a dramatic departure." She responded gesturing to the door she just recently stormed in and out of.

"Fine, whatever. I just want to get this over with." I responded, exasperated. I swear that sometimes she was worse than a two year old. I ran my hand across my stomach just thinking about having another child around. _Soon_, I told myself.

"So as I mentioned earlier, we _have to _invite everyone who helped us in the past. That'll be a hefty list."

"There's no way I wouldn't invite them all. We owe them our lives! Besides, I don't think everyone will show up." I answered back.

"Either way, we have to send them an invite, preferably before the end of today. Before we write all these invites, you have yet to set a date." mentioned Alice.

"Do you want to have the wedding before or after the birth?" Edward asked me.

"I would prefer to have it before the birth. I honestly don't want to wait any longer then I have to." I smiled at him.

"I'm 100% on board with that plan." He answered. "The only thing I want is to make sure it's not before school finishes. I want to take you some place special for our honeymoon. I don't want to have to worry about school."

"Do you have any place in mind for our honeymoon?" I asked him, curiously. I was hoping he wouldn't be keeping it a secret this time.

"It's a surprise my Bella." He said smiling. Of course, I never stood a chance.

"Again? Please Edward! I let you keep it a secret the first time. Can I please know?" I pleaded with him.

"You know it's not fair when you plead with me this way. You know how hard it is for me to refuse you. Please let me do this for you. I know you'll love it." He replied giving me his puppy dog look.

"Now look who's being unfair." I said scolding him slightly. "If it's so important to you then I'll let you do this."

"Thank you love. I have no doubt you'll love it." He said kissing me lightly.

"It's great that you've come to an understanding but I have to point out that you still haven't picked a date." said Alice a bit annoyed.

"Since I don't want to wait too long and you want it after school ends then I think the perfect date would be sometime in mid June. What do you think?" I asked Edward.

"I think June 12 would be perfect. It remains a Saturday so it'll be traditional."

"Now that that's settled, let's get cracking! That means you too Edward." Alice warned in a final tone before he could escape.

It did not take us long to write all those invite with our speed but I felt like I was going to pass out at the amount of them. Were we really that many?

"Calm down love. I can see the expression on your face. Relax." said Edward in a soft tone. "Alice, can you send these out? Carlisle wishes to speak with Bella." He continued.

"No problem." She replied gathering the piles of invites.

"Come with me. He's expecting us in his office." whispered Edward in my ear. I wondered what he wanted to discuss. "Don't worry Bella. It's really nothing." He reassured me as we walked towards his office.

I knocked twice on his door, not wanting to be impolite and just invite myself in even if I knew Carlisle didn't mind.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door.

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" He asked us as we sat down in front of him.

"You know Alice. Nothing can ever be simple." I said. Carlisle chuckled. "As I always say, Alice will be Alice."

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Carlisle?" I asked very curiously.

"I just wanted to discuss the matter of your training."

"My training?" I questioned, not entirely sure what he meant by that.

"Yes. The practice of your new found will power. If you can learn how to properly use it you will be unstoppable. A real force to be reckoned with." He answered.

"What do you suggest I do? When should I start?" I asked having not really thought about it.

"I would advise you to start whenever you feel comfortable. As for what you should do to train yourself is a very hard question to answer. Honestly, the only person who can really answer that is you. You have to begin by understanding what exactly helps you trigger your will power. What do you need to think about in order for you to obtain what you want? These are things that are crucial if you ever wish to control it." Carlisle replied.

"Ummm, is it okay if I begin once the baby is born? I don't think I should be adding this pressure and amount of exercise to my routine. I'm not so sure it will be healthy for the baby. After all, while I was training my shield, it took a lot out of me and drained me immensely. I don't want that to happen while I'm pregnant." I explained to both of them.

"I think that is a very wise decision, love. Besides, there isn't any rush." Edward agreed.

"I agree with you as well. You made a very responsible choice. As Edward said, there's no need to rush." Carlisle replied.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said as we left his office.

"I think we should start thinking about our first dance song." said Edward while we were on our way to our room.

"Are we really going to do that again? It won't even be our first time as husband and wife." I replied.

"Please Bella. I would really love the chance to dance like that with you again. I'd like to keep it traditional. You know how I am."

"If we do this whole dance thing, I draw the line at that. I'm not eating cake too."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied.

"Since you brought it up, what song do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, or course it has to be meaningful. I was thinking a very old song but I find it expresses our feelings for each other perfectly."

"Which song is it?" I asked him curiously. I could not guess which song he was suggesting. There were just so many choices.

"I'll make you listen to it. It might not be the easiest to remember."

He sat me down on our bed and the lovely song filled the room. The moment it started I recognized it and wanted this to be our song.

It was 'Because you loved me' by Celine Dion.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed in front of me.

"You may." I curtsied and took his hand.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, baby_

_You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me, ooh, baby_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe, I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because  
I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me  
The light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

***A/N: Awww. I love that song! Thanks to everyone who hasn't given up on me. I appreciate it and I love you all. **

**I won't be posting an AN when I don't update for a length of time because I personally find it gives false hope and excitement that a chapter has been posted. **

**Please be patient. **

**HEARTS AND KISSES! **


End file.
